Honor, Courage and Commitment
by JoJo2604
Summary: How will the Sunhill officers cope with Intense Army Training? featuring many of the cast and as usual Stevie/Smithy pairing. Rated M due to content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First off thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoy this chapter, this story is rated M and the reason will become clear in lated chapters. I have a pretty good idea where it is going but any ideas please message me. Please review Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Sir.. the intense training is all set up.. we leave on Thursday for four days.." Smithy smiled as he sat down infront of his superior "But I am two short.. we need at least ten and I only have eight uniform who have signed up for it". Jack nodded "I think we should try and include some of CID on this anyway.. who in uniform is going?". Smithy smiled "Myself but Im not joining in the training.. Im going to instruct.. but Sergeant Masters and Stone.. then PCs Roberts, Taylor, Valentine, Knight, Ryder and Gayle are all signed up". Jack nodded "Ok.. talk to DI Manson.. dont give him a choice.. tell him I want two of CID accompanying you". Smithy nodded making his way to the door "Sir".

"Neil.. I need two CID officers for the army training weekend I have lined up..". Neil glanced up from his desk. "Can I ask why you want to take CID?". Smithy nodded "Orders have come from above.. maybe to help the team to bond.. I dont know and frankly I dont really care.. but I need two of your officers by Thursday". Neil nodded "Well it sounds like I dont have much of a choice.. who did you have in mind?". Smithy smiled out of the window glancing round the officers, Neil stood up and walked to his side "I was thinking DC Webb.." Smithy began. Neil nodded "I think he is the most capable for this type of training... what about Banksy?". Smithy nodded "Thats fine with me.. I will get them". He entered the room the two officers slightly behind him. "Right.. you two have been selected to go on the intense training this weekend with uniform". Mickey smiled "Great.. I wanted to do it when the forms went up to sign up for it but it said it was only uniform". Smithy nodded "The super had decided to put some CID officers in as well". Banksy smiled from where he rested "Gov.. Im in court on Friday will that be a problem". Smithy nodded "We leave Thursday.. we will have to find someone else". Banksy smiled "Sorry". Neil shook his head "Its not your fault.. is it just you in court?". Banksy glanced out the window "And DS Carter". Neil nodded "Ok.. thanks". Banksy made his way to through the door and closed it behind himself. "Now who?" Smithy asked turning to Neil. Mickey smiled "What about Terry?". Neil shook his head "He is on a training corse on Saturday already.. it will have to be DS Moss or DC Dasari". Smithy nodded "This is intense training.. its like being in the army, are either of them gunna be able to hack it?". Mickey smiled to Neil "You could always do it Gov.." Neil shook his head as Smithy and Mickey both smirked to each other "I need to be in the station.. it will have to be one of them..". Smithy nodded glancing at the two women. "Which one?". Neil smiled "In my proffessional opinion I would say DS Moss would be the better one to deal with this..". Mickey nodded "I aggree... but is there a height limit?". Smithy laughed "Yeah dont worry Mickey you are just over it". Neil smiled slightly "So we are agreed on DS Moss?". Smithy nodded "Im happy".

Hearing the knock on the door he sighed "There is nothing I can do". She smiled "I havent asked yet Smithy". He smiled as she rested down oppisite him "I know what you want Stevie... I cant get you out of it". She shook her head "Can you actually imagine me trying to do this Smithy.. I wont be able to". He placed his pen down and looked up at her "Not with that attitude you wont.. maybe you should give it a go.. you might actually enjoy it". She glanced down "I wont". He laughed "Its for four days Stevie... you can manage a few days of a bit of hard work". She glared at him "Its all right for you Soldier Man Smith but the army isnt my cup of tea". He smiled "Its not the army.. it wont be nearly as bad... its just a bit of training.. I will help you". She smiled "Special treatment eh.. people will gossip". He laughed "You will be fine Moss".

"Smithy... are you all set for the training weekend?" Jack smiled as he approached him. "Yes Sir.. it will be interesting to see who the more capable officers in the team are". Jack nodded "I heard its DS Moss and DC Webb going with you". Smithy nodded "I think they are both more than capable". Jack nodded "I have full confidence in all the officers.. Im hoping they will all come back stronger and more focused". Smithy nodded "With a bit of luck Sir..". Jack smiled "You looking foward to going back to your roots Inspector?". Smithy nodded "I cant wait to get stuck in Sir.. its been a long time but the man who is in charge of our training will get the desired results.. he was one of the strongest men I have met".

"Who are we missing?" Smithy smiled to Callum as he climbed back off the coach. "PC Roberts and DS Moss". Smithy nodded "You ring Nate.. I will get on to Stevie". He listened as the phone rang a few times before she answered. "DS Moss". "Where the hell are you Stevie". She sighed "In bed Smithy its half six". He smiled to the coach "And you were ment to be here to catch the coach at six". She smiled to herself "Oh shit Smithy I forgot.. have you gone?". He could hear the smirk in her voice "No we havent.. you need to be here by seven Stevie". She sighed "I dont think I can get there that quick". He laughed "Stevie if you arent here in half hour.. Im gunna come round there and drag you from your bed". Hearing Callum clear his throat behind him he turned to see the grin on his face. Smithy hung up the phone "She is on her way". Callum nodded "Nate will be ten minutes".

The coach pulled up and Smithy was the first to jump off, walking over to the man waiting. He held his hand out "How are you Tom?". The tall dark haired man nodded "Im good Smithy and yourself?". Smithy nodded "Im ok.. I have brought you ten of my officers for you to knock into shape". Tom nodded "What are they like?". Smithy smiled "They are a good bunch.. all more than capable of the tasks ahead if they put there minds to it". Tom nodded walking over towards the coach. "Right listen up you lot this is Lieutenant General Tom Saunders.. he will be in charge this weekend.. so you obey his orders". The troops all nodded "Ok.." Tom shouted "We will split you in to two groups.. I will be leading one group.. and Inspector Smith will be leading the other". Smithy nodded to the officers indicating them to move away slightly. Tom smiled "Right you can choose the teams.. then I will pick which one I want". Smithy nodded glancing round the team. "Nate, Ben, Jo, Stevie and Mickey you are team A.. Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Callum team B". The groups divided so Tom could glance between the two, he turned back to Smithy walking away slightly, "I will have team A.. but just for the record the small blonde.. she wont be able to do this". Smithy glanced at his colleagues as they pulled there bags from the coach. "What Stevie.. she is far stronger than she looks". Tom grinned "If you say so".

Stevie knocked on his bedroom door. He turned and grinned to her. "You alright Moss?". She shook her head "Not really.. I am sharing a bedroom.. I have never had to share a bedroom in my life and Saunders doesnt like me". Smithy grinned "Dont be so high maintance Stevie you will be fine". She glared at him "Smithy..". He shook his head turning away from her "We are doing the trim trail in a minute.. you can prove what you are capable of". Stevie smiled "What is a trim trail?". He turned back to her and smiled "It is an assault course.. climbing walls, nets, high ropes..". She interupted "And you actually think I will be able to do this". He nodded "I have complete faith in you". She nodded "Well.. Im glad one of us does".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews of chapter one. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Please leave a review because I do love to read them. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx **

**_Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Stevie and Mickey _****_Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Callum_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"You aint moving until you have climbed that wall?" Tom shouted. She glanced at the wall "That wall has got to be ten foot high.. Im not gunna be able to get over it". He moved towards her "Then you are gunna be out here all night arent you?". She glanced at her four colleagues from her team before back to Tom. He turned to the others "Go on you lot.. inside, no sense in you all frezzing out here". Mickey stepped foward "Cant she just do the five foot one like the rest of us". He glared at him "Inside Webb.. you can join team B for some food". Mickey smiled to her before jogging to catch up with his colleagues. Tom turned back to Stevie "I suggest you get climbing Blondie.. you arent coming in until you have gone over that wall". She glanced back up to the wall and shook her head "I cant.." he interupted moving into her face "Im going in for some food... I suggest you come and find me when you can get over the wall".

Nate rested down at the table and smiled round his colleagues "God that was hard work". Smithy smiled "You wait until you are doing the full corse tomorrow". Nate smiled "I cant wait... fuck doing this every day". Smithy laughed "The army was the best years of my life.. it keeps you in shape". He glanced round the other officers "Where is Moss?". Mickey gestured to Tom "He wont let her back in until she has climbed the wall". Smithy glared out at the darkness "And you have all left her up there on her own?". Nate smiled "That was our orders.." Smithy stood up and pushed his seat under the table "Unbelievable". Mickey glanced between the other occupants of the table "You lot got the better deal... Saunders is a piece of work and he really dont like Stevie". Callum nodded "Smithy aint easy mate... he is taking this really seriously".

He smiled at where she sat in the mud. "What you doing down there Moss?". She smiled up at his reassuring voice. "Well your friend in there told me not to come back in until I can get over that thing.." she gestured to the wall behind her. He smiled "Stevie.. it would be near impossible for you to get over that its nearly double your height". She shook her head "Maybe you could tell him that". Smithy held his hand out to her "Come on... inside". She shook her head "He said I.." Smithy interupted "Dont worry about Saunders... I will have a word". She used his hand to pull herself up. "Can you get over it?" she pointed to the wall. Smithy nodded "Yeah.. but.." she shook her head dismissing his explanation. He shrugged his jacket down his arms and wrapped it round her shoulders. "Its harder than it looks". She simply nodded. "You will do better after a good nights sleep" he smiled. She shook her head "You and I both know that isnt true". He smiled pulling the coat collar round her neck. She stared into his eyes for a second as he wiped the mud from her face. She grinned "I must look a right mess". He smiled slightly "You always look beautiful" he ran his hands through her hair removing a few twigs. "I need to have a shower...". He smiled "The shower blocks hot water went off about half hour ago". She nodded glancing down "Great.. so its a cold shower for me then". He shook his head and turned away "I have a shower in my room.. you can use that". She grinned grabbing his hand, she turned him back to her. "Thank you" she went up onto her tip toes and placed a slight kiss to his cheek. She hovered by his face for a second until his hand slipped into her hair pulling her lips onto his. After a few moments he broke away and took hold of her hand and led the way in an awkward silence back towards the building.

"Leave off Stevie would you..." he began as he walked to where Tom sat. "Smithy... she is useless.. she shouldnt even be here". He shook his head "She is a fucking good copper... and if you hadnt of made her do the ten foot wall she would of done fine out there". Tom turned to him from the newspaper he was reading "I find it quite worrying to be fair that is the sort of person we have protecting our streets". Smithy lent on to the table "You dont even know her.. She is good at her job". Tom stood up "Oh I get it.. your soft on her". Smithy shook his head "No.. I just know if you supported her she would be good at this". Tom laughed "A few years ago you would of been first in line to break the weak ones". He nodded "Im a different person now... and Stevie is not weak.. just lay off her". Tom grinned to Smithy as he walked to the door "Well you can let your little girlfriend know.. Im doing an early morning wake up for her at four thirty tomorrow".

He knocked on his bedroom door and called through to her "Are you decent?". He stood for a few seconds waiting for her reply.  
>"Yeah... come in Smithy". He walked in and smiled slightly "Well if thats what you call decent.." he gestured to the towel that was wrapped tightly round her small frame. She glanced down as she picked her clothes up. "Im just going to get dressed now". He nodded as she walked towards the bathroom "Alright hurry up Moss.. I have got you some food". When she appeared he gestured to the plate of food on the table the other side of the room. She smiled to him as he sat up on the bed. "I bet Saunders spat in it". Smithy smirked slightly "Do you really think I would of given it to you if he had". She grabbed the food before walking over and resting down next to him. "So... has he told you why he dont like me?". Smithy shook his head "Its not that he dont like you". Stevie shook her head "He dont like me". Smithy glanced down. "Come on.. I can tell you know whats his problem?". Smithy smiled to her "He doesnt think you are capable..". She smiled "Something I have to aggree with him on". Smithy shook his head "Dont put yourself down.. you can do it.. I believe in you". She smiled placing the food to the floor, she moved up the bed slightly placing her lips to his. He kissed her for a second, allowing her to deepen it as he slipped his tounge into her mouth. He pulled away "Stevie we cant" she glanced to the ground. "Im not saying I dont want to" he grabbed her chin turning her to face him "Believe me I want to... just its against the rules here". She laughed "The rules seriously... your turning me down because of some silly rules?". He shook his head "Im not turning you down.. I just want to wait until we get back, then we will talk". She smiled placing a kiss to his cheek "I need to get back to my own room.. see you tomorrow". Smithy smiled "Saunders is doing an early morning wake up for you in the morning..". She smiled "Why do I not like the sound of that?". He smiled "He is gunna have you up at half four... probably have you doing sit ups or something". She ran her hand over her face "Why me.. why is he treating me like this..". Smithy smiled "I dunno Moss.." he gestured to his bed "Stay here.. I will sleep on the floor.. he cant make you do it if he cant find you". She grinned "Thanks Smithy but he will just make it harder during the day for me". He nodded "Well if you need to talk Moss... you know where I am". She nodded placing a brief kiss to his lips "Good night Smithy".<p>

"Get up and out of the bed... now blondie". She glanced up "What the fuck is your problem?" she hissed grabbing for her watch "I dont have one... but you will if you dont get the fuck out this bed now". She scrambled to her feet and he gestured to the door "Outside now". Stevie grabbed for her clothes but he stepped infront of her. "Move it". She shook her head "I want to get dressed". He smiled learing down at her bare arms and legs as she stood in just tiny shorts and a tshirt "Move it now... it wont be that cold outside". Stevie glanced at the window, the harsh british weather was at its worst as the rain poured down. She walked to the door, he smirked to himself before turning back to the three other women "Back to sleep all of ya". Once the door slammed shut Jo jumped from the bed she had only ten minutes early been asleep in. Kirsty sat up from the lower bunk of Stevies bed "Where are you going Serge?". Jo smiled to her "To get Smithy... there is no way he will let him treat Stevie like that".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the review so far, they are great as always. Please read and review this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. I would just like to add I dont know anything about the army so I am sorry if the information isnt right :-) thanks again Jodie xxx**

**_Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Stevie and Mickey Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Callum_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

She banged on the door for the fourth time. "Smithy.. will you get out the fucking bed". As the door eventually swung open he shook his head "This better be important Jo do you know what the time is". She nodded as he moved aside to let her in. He grabbed for his jeans pulling them up his legs. "saunders has come and got Stevie and took her somwhere". Smithy nodded "I know... he told me he was going to do it". Jo glared at him "You knew he was gunna do it... why didnt you stop him?". Smithy smiled "There was nothing I could of done". Jo pointed to the window "You seen that weather Smithy... he has took her out there in shorts and tshirt... she didnt even have any shoes on". Smithy nodded "Go back to your room... get her some clothes to put on... then bring them back here". Smithy grabbed for his top. Jo nodded making her way to the door, she held it open as Smithy slipped his trainers on and grabbed his coat.

"Get running blondie..". Stevie sighed "I need to put my shoes on... please let me just get changed". He laughed "You look just fine like that sweetheart.. now you want to prove yourself get running...". She ran round the huge circuit, her clothes sticking to her soaked body. When she arrived back to him he smiled "Keep going..". She shook her head "Im freezing". Feeling the coat wrap round her shoulders she turned to his tall frame. "Go inside Moss". Tom laughed "Should of guessed you would come... whic one of the little tarts came and got you". He smiled "Go and have a shower Stevie..." he passed her the key to his room "It will warm you up". Stevie smiled sligtly, she was worried about leaving the two men alone together. "Smithy... come inside". He nodded "In a minute Moss". Tom laughed "Cant you take a shower by yourself love... go". She glared at him, before smiling back to Smithy and walking back towards the building. "What is your problem?" Smithy barked. "She needs to be toughened up a bit" Tom shouted. "No... why dont you like her?". Tom smirked "She is a little tart... and you would of been doing exactly the same when you were here". Smithy shook his head "She was shivering... I never did that to anyone". Tom smiled "You keep telling yourself you are Mr Perfect now... but you and I both know what you used to be like". Smithy stared at him before turning to the building "Im swapping the teams... I will have Stevie on mine". Tom nodded "Fine.. but I want your Sergeant". Smithy turned back to him "Callum?". Tom smiled "Yeah.. otherwise no deal". Smithy nodded "You can have Stone but you lay off Stevie... no snide remarks". Smithy walked back down to the building, he was fully aware that without Callum his team didnt stand a chance, but he would rather lose and Stevie be happy than to win and Tom make her life hell.

He walked into his room and smiled to the small blonde with only his hoody wrapped round her, her small frame drowned by the size. He could tell she had had a shower, her clothes in a soaked pile on the floor. "You ok?". She nodded "Thank you". He moved towards her but hearing the knock on the door froze, turning back and pulling it open, Jo walked in and smiled to the two, passing her clothes to her. "Jo... I have swapped the teams, so you are the only woman on team A now, so if saunders gives you a hard time let me know". Stevie shook her head "You have swapped me... who with?". He smiled "Stone". Jo nodded "I dont think Saunders will pick on me but thanks Gov" she smiled to Stevie before making her way through the door. Smithy walked to Stevie taking her clothes from her hands and placing them to the table. Nerves began to rise in her, she could feel her stomack doing back flips as he just stared down at her. He gently pushed his lips to hers, the kiss was brief and he had pulled away within seconds. He backed her against the wall and began to fiddle with the zip to his jumper she was wearing. Knowing she had nothing on underneath Smithy was torn between the rules and his lust for her. She smiled glancing down she placed her hands to his. Before moving her eyes back to his face he met her eyes and knew he had made his decision. Pushing her arms against the wall, he held her there for a few minutes, just staring at her, no words were spoken but both could feel the connection between them. He dropped his hands back to the zip, pulling it down slowly, inch by inch toturing him futher as he longed to see her body underneath. Once the zip was undone he pushed a kiss to her lips before pulling it apart. She could feel his eyes wandering over her naked body, his hands kept her arms pinned to the wall, preventing her from removing any of his clothes. He slipped his hands down her arms and onto her bare body, as he realeased her arms, she wrapped them round his neck, pulling his lips down onto hers.

"Callum.." he jogged to catch up with the tall Sergeant as he made his way for breakfast. "You are now team A.." Callum cut in "Why?". Smithy smiled "Saunders is picking on Stevie.. I think she would of walked". Callum smiled "Its not like her to back down from a row". Smithy nodded "Yeah I know.. but he can be a nasty piece of work when he dont like someone". Callum nodded "Im not fussed what team Im on to be honest.. so its fine by me". Smithy nodded "Cheers mate.. he can be a bit sexist so watch him with Jo would ya?". Callum nodded "Corse". Smithy watched as he walked away, he turned to see the four women exiting there room and smiled, he greeted them all, before catching Stevies arm. He pulled her aside and watched as the three others made there way to get breakfast. "Right Callum is fine.. so you are now on my team". Stevie nodded as she ran her eyes over his body, she could almost feel his naked body still laying her down onto the bed giving her a real reason to enjoy her time here. She grinned grabbing for his hand. He shook his head "Not here". She smiled and nodded "I will see you later". He watched as she walked down the corridor, in truth all he wanted to do was kiss her again but he had to remain proffesional.

"Right..." Tom glared as Smithy strolled through the door. "Today.. we are going on a treasure hunt...". The team all smirked between each other causing him to shout "SHUT IT... now we are going through the woodlands, hidden somewhere out there is a box... whichever team gets it.. will have a repreave tonight and wont have to complete the intense training corse". Smithy sighed his eyes wandering over Stevie slightly. "You will be given all the equipment necessary for this task and Smithy and myself will be there to help in anyway we can.. athough Im sure some will need it more than others". Smithy watched as Stevie hung her head down her eyes staring at the table she was sat at. "You will be paired up... so you are competing against your own team as well.. the overall winning pair.. so the person who gets back with the box will also get a night out tonight all expensies paid to a local restaurant". Smithy moved to the front of his officers "Now.. are you lot gunna act like kids or can we trust you to pair yourselves up". Tom glared at him "Do you think that is wise?". Smithy nodded walking over to him "They know who they work best with...". Tom interupted "Not just your plan to get Blondie over there to yourself then". Smithy glared at him before making his way to his team.

"Are you decided on teams". Smithy asked resting down at the table. "Yeah.." Rodger began "Myself and Nate and Mel and Kirsty if thats ok with you?" Smithy nodded as Stevie approached "Its me and you Moss". He noticed the team exchange glanced "Stevie and callum have swapped teams". Kirsty smiled "Welcome to the winning team Serge...". She rested down at the table. Smithy struggled to keep his eyes from her, he didnt know how he would keep his hands off her all day. "Im gunna see if team A is sorted yet" he stood up making his way to Tom. "Your team set.." he asked. Tom nodded "Myself and Stone, Roberts and Gayle and Masters and Webb.. you happy with that?". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. that was what I was expecting". Tom nodded "Good... lets get going then". Smithy glanced round the team as Tom commanded them all to there feet. He found himself staring at the small blonde once again. this was gunna be harder than he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review. thanks Jodie xxx**

**_Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Callum and Mickey Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Stevie_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

The two teams entered the woods, both desperate to find the box so they could have the evening off. Team A had hurried off the minute they had been giving the map. Smithy had his team working out a plan and route. "Can we not just go Gov?" Kirsty moaned glancing to her colleagues dissapearing into the distance. He shook his head "Planning is the key.. right how we gunna play this.." he smiled round the team after marking out the few basic routes. "We break off into our pairs.. we will get the ground covered faster" Rodger suggested. Smithy glanced to Stevie he was dreading being alone with her, but he knew that was the quickest way to get the job done. He nodded reluctantly "Yeah... Leon, Rodger.. this way" he pointed out a route on their maps before the pair headed off. "Kirsty, Mel can you take this one" he gestured to another of the wooded paths. He glanced to Stevie as the two women made their way into the woods. She glanced at the map before back to him "You ready?" she smiled,  
>he nodded "As ready as I'll ever be".<p>

"Im frezzing" she moaned after walking for about an hour. He smiled as she pulled her jumper tighter into her small body. He pulled his bag from his back and produced a coat, he held it out to her. "Do you not want it Smithy?". He shook his head "Im fine". She smiled slightly as he pushed the bag back on his back and continued to walk. He turned back as she remained glued to the spot. "You ok Moss?". She smiled "Have I done something wrong?". He shook his head "Like what?". She walked down to where he had stopped "You tell me... you have barely spoke to me since we slept together..". He glanced down not letting out a reply. she ran her hands through her hair "Smithy.. if this is your way of letting me down gently.. Id rather you didnt, I want to know where I stand...". He nodded "Thats fair..". She shook her head at the lack of response she was still recieving.  
>"I cant deal with this here.." he gestured between them. "I need to concentrate on this and I cant". She glanced down, not really understanding what he was saying "You are talking in riddles Smithy... Do you not want to work with me then?". He smirked slightly "I am really struggling to stop myself.. you know". She grinned as he awkwardly stepped from one foot to the other. "So you do want something to happen?". He turned away "Come on.. we need to get on". She grabbed his arm "Smithy"<br>he turned back to her, looking deep into her eyes. She pushed her lips gently onto his, keeping them there for a few moments.  
>When she tilted her head away from him, he sighed "And that isnt helping". She smiled "I cant stop thinking about you". He fiddled with her hair, keeping his eyes staring into hers "Well.. if we are the ones to find this box we will be going for dinner tonight.. we can talk then". She glanced down to her feet "I dont want to talk Smithy". He laughed "What do you want then?". She grinned "I want you". He shook his head "I want you too... I cant help it Moss.. you do something to me" he pulled her back towards him pushing his lips back to hers. As they stood in the embrace neither noticed the figure lurking, watching a few feet away. He pulled away "Stevie we cant.. we need to remain proffessional until we go home.. I have my reputation to think of". She laughed "Of corse Inspector Smith.. nothing will happen until we leave".<p>

After walking for a little longer Smithy sighed as the siren began to sound, she shook her head "What is that?". He nodded back along the path they were walking along, "Somebody has returned with the box... its over". She sighed "I thought being on your team I would of stood a chance of winning". He laughed "If you hadnt of kept kissing me.. we might of". She smiled "Lets just get back shall we... and hope it was someone on our team who won". Arriving back the two were surprised to be one of the first. They glanced to Leon and Rodger who sat at a table. "Who won?". Rodger held the box up "We did". Smithy nodded "Excelent... looks like we get the night off after all Moss". After everyone returned, Rodger and Leon left to go to the restaurant. While the others all sat at one giant table to eat there food. Tom sat alone staring at the happy colleagues chatting away. He watched as Stevie lent into Smithys ear before standing up and walking from the room. Tom stood up and slipped out the other exit and went in search of the small blonde. He found her in the womens bed room, She jumped as he crept up behind her "You must be happy... getting out of the trim trail tonight". She nodded slightly before moving towards the door. He grabbed her arm "You think Smithy is a nice bloke eh blondie?". She sighed pulling her arm from his grip "I know he is". He laughed "You dont know him that well then do you.. he has done some evil things..". She shook her head pulling the door open. "He ever told you about Tina Wright...". She turned back to him and shook her head "You ask him...". She shook her head "You think you have something over him then tell me...". He nodded as he headed towards her "He was evil to her... it shows his real colours". He gestured to the bed "Sit down... I will fill you in".

Smithy grinned round the table "Right team A off you go... you have an assult corse to be getting on with" they glanced out the window as the rain hammered down once again before all dragging themselves to there feet. Smithy smiled to Kirsty and Mel "You two can do it as well if you want?". Mel shook her head "No thanks Gov..". Smithy nodded rising to his feet "Well.. I'll be in my room if you need me". He had been back for about half hour when the quiet knock sounded, he rose from where he layed on the bed and walked to the door, pulling it open he grinned at the small blonde. "You ok Moss?". She nodded "Fine" she shoved his jacket into his body "Just came to return this". She turned from the door way and he grabbed her arm, "Oi.. whats your problem?". She glared at him "You... you are no better than Saunders". He laughed slightly "Ok.. is there a reason you now have this opinion of me?". She nodded "Tina Wright.. does that name mean anything to you?". He pulled her into the room and pushed the door shut "What did saunders say?". She just stood staring at him, as he became nervous. He shook his head "It wasnt like he said". She smiled "Oh... so you didnt have her in the gym.. doing exercises in her underwear.. cause you are a bully just like him". He shook his head "It wasnt like that". She smiled "He said you would of bullied me too..". He glanced down "I would have come down hard on you yeah..". She nodded "You are nothing but a bully". He grabbed her arm as she pulled on the door handle. "Who do you think you are... coming in here shouting at me.. Tina Wright made a pass at me that day and I lied to Saunders to protect her otherwise she would of been kicked out the army". Stevie shook her head "Did anything happen between you?" she asked. He shook his head "No.. I would never of jeperdised my career for her.. and Im starting to wonder why I bothered with you and besides this has nothing to do with you it was twelve years ago for christ sake..". She glared at him "So Im not wotrth it now". He gestured to her "im starting to wonder". She watched as he backed away "You are out of order..". He nodded "Maybe I am... but I am not a bully which is what you are saying..". She stood staring at him, before he walked back to where she stood at the door, he pulled it open "Go on then... go.." she moved to the door, glancing up at him "You arent the person I thought you were..". he grabbed her arm "Well.. you know what you aint who I thought you were..". She kept her eyes trained on him, She pushed the door shut and smiled slightly before pulling her top off. He just stood staring at her as she slipped her trousers down her legs. "What are you doing?" he asked backing away slightly. "You said Im not worth it... then show me Im not.. knock me back". He ran his eyes slowly over her body "Stevie stop it". He grabbed her hand as she pulled at her bra straps "Stop it..". She grinned as he forced her against the wall "You cant resist can you..". He ran his eyes down her body before pushing his lips to hers. Moving his hands from her wrists to undo her bra before slipping it from her body. His lips running down onto her neck as he ran his hands down her stomack before resting on the top of her knickers, he fiddled with them slightly before staring into her eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you". She nodded "I know Smithy... Im sorry". He pushed his lips back to hers and let his hands continue down her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******Thank you becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks. ****Jodie :-) xxxx**

**_Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Callum and Mickey Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Stevie_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

He heard her stir in the bed and smiled at her. She briefly glanced round the room before her eyes fell on where he was on the floor. She smiled "Am I that bad to share a bed with?". He grinned "I couldnt sleep... Im just doing some sit ups". She nodded rubbing her eyes "What time is it?" she asked. He smiled "About half two.. go back to sleep". she shook her head "I need to get back to my room". He shook his head "Stay here... I mean I want you to stay here with me". She smiled slightly "Wont you get in trouble.. its breaking the rules". He grinned pushing from the floor and moving to her "Sod the rules.. you are more important". She grinned as his lips gently touched hers. She nodded "Ok I will stay but only if..." she pulled on the top of the jogging bottoms he was wearing so he moved closer "You come back to bed too".

He couldnt help but grin as he walked into the canteen area to get breakfast. His eyes running over her small frame as she sat deep in conversation with Jo and Mickey, she hadnt even noticed him as he rested down next to Callum. "Hows it going Stone?". Callum smiled "Last night wernt fun.. we are gunna beat you in todays task... mark my words.." he glanced up at the lack of response he was recieving from his senior officer "Smithy.. oi are you listening?". Smithy dragged his attention back to the tall man sitting next to him "Yeah Sorry Callum". Smithy stood up and walked towards where Tom sat not able to keep his eyes from the small blonde still yet to notice him. "What is the task today?". Tom glanced up "I thought we could door the riverside corse". Smithy nodded as he lent on the table "Fine be me.. I suggest you stop whispearing in Stevies ears she wont believe a thing you say... she trusts me". Tom laughed "I feel sorry for her". Smithy shook his head "Well dont.. I care about her I will never hurt her". Tom stood up "You dont seem to have much luck with things you care about though eh?".

"Right... you have to cover the corse in the quickest time" Smithy gestured to the long corse. "Any body want to voulenter for certain parts". The team all glanced along the corse "I dont want to do the wall" Stevie gestured to the huge wall at the far end of the corse. He nodded "Leon.. you reckon you can do it?". Leon nodded "Can I go and have a practice". Smithy smiled "Knock yourself out mate". He gestured to Kirsty and Mel "There is a sprint at the begining of the corse can one of you do that?". Kirsty nodded "I will". He gestured to Mel "You can do the run inbetween the nets and the far wall". She nodded as she glanced down the track. The voice startled him slightly "COME ON SMITHY TEAM A IS READY" Tom shouted over. Smithy glanced between the two officers now stood infront of him "Stevie.. you can do the swim.. Rodger the nets". He glanced down the other teams line up, Mickey doing the first run, Ben the swim, Nate the net, Jo the second run before finally Callum on the wall. Tom walked over and gestured to the two teams "You dont stand a chance Smithy". He shook his head "Im not bothered about winning.. I just want my officers to take part". Tom laughed "You almost convinced yourself there..." he paused as he blew on his whistle and the teams began. "Right they will move down each time taking on a different task". Smithy shook his head "I thought they were staying on there chosen activity". Tom laughed "Where is the fun in that" he blew the whistle as team A won the first race.

Stevie sighed glancing up at the huge wall, she watched as Smithy made his way down to her. "Here you go Moss" he passed her the clipboard. She shook her head "What are you doing?". He grinned "I want to take part and you are the next highest ranking officer... you are in charge". She smiled "Thank you". He glanced up at the wall and smiled, he was looking foward to getting stuck in, instead of standing and watching. "What are you doing?" Tom barked. "Im taking part... showing the team Im happy to get my hands dirty". Tom shook his head "Its ment to be to train them... what is blondie gunna learn". Smithy smiled "How to control her team... and she looks like she is doing a pretty good job" he gestured to where she was talking to Kirsty. After a close six races team A had won, which ment it was them who had the evening off and team B who had to spend it outside completing the intense corse. The day was drifting to an end and team B was completing the intense training corse, much to Smithys horror, the rain was pouring and the teams heart wasnt in it. He dismissed them as they eventually reached him waiting at the end of the track. The first to arrive was Leon, followed closely by Mel and Kirsty, Stevie and Rodger just behind. He grabbed Stevies arm as they began the short walk from the course to the showers "You were great today". She grinned "Thanks Smithy". The rain was hammering onto there faces as he pulled her towards him, he glanced to there colleagues as the disapeared from sight. Before tunring his attention back to the small blonde detective. He placed his lips gently to hers, letting his tounge slip slowly into her mouth. He panted as she tilted her head from his."We better get back Smithy... I need a shower" she sighed. He placed a tender kiss to his lips. He sighed as she pulled away once again "Yeah.. Im gunna go for a swim.. I will meet you in my room at ten yeah?" he glanced to his watch that read eight. She nodded placing another quick kiss to his soft lips.

Sitting in his room she glanced round once again before back up to the clock, 10.37pm. She sighed "Where are you Smithy" she whispeared to herself. She stood up making her way to the door. As she pulled it open the face on the other side shocked her.  
>"He stood you up blondie". She went to move past him and he grabbed her wrist "He is an arsehole.. you will end up getting hurt". She smiled "Well that is my choice isnt it". He nodded "To be honest I couldnt care less what happens to you.. but he shouldnt get away with it". He walked off and Stevie glanced at him for a second before continuing towards the swimming pool.<p>

Pulling the door open she glanced round the empty room before to his pile of clothes. She walked over and smiled as his body moved under the water. He came up for air and glanced at where she stood infront of him. "What you doing here Moss?" She smiled "Its nearly eleven Smithy I was worried about you". He sighed pushing himself from the pool "Sorry.. I completly lost track of time". She nodded "Its fine". She watched as he dabbed his towel at his wet body. She glanced down at the small shorts he was wearing before focusing on the water running down his chest. She moved over and placed a slight kiss to his chest, feeling the coldness of the water as it dripped onto her face. He lent down pulling her lips to his, passion taking over instantly as his hands began to run up and down her back. She could feel the wetness of his body on her clothes and then on her skin as he pulled her top up and over her head. He pushed her against a wall letting his hands drop down to her jeans he pulled at her buttons before slipping them down her body. His lips stil glued to hers his tounge invading her mouth. He pulled on her hand and led her into the large changing rooms. Once inside she moved into one of the cubicals and smiled as he followed. He pushed his lips back onto hers, moving his hand over her breasts, down her stomack until eventually resting on the top of her knickers, he slipped them down and ran his eyes over her now naked body, before moving back towards her, he ran his hand up the inside of her leg before pushing his lips back to hers.

"I feel like I have been ran over by a double decker bus" she moaned. Tom glared at her "Get over it Masters... its only a small corse". Jo took a deep breath glancing round the few of her colleagues still sat in the canteen. "I think I might go for another shower". Tom nodded "The swimming pool is the only hot showers at this time you know where that is?". She nodded rising from her seat and making her way from the room. Arriving at the swimming pool she glanced round, noticing the small piles of clothes on the floor she smiled "Hello.. is anybody down here?". When no reply came she made her way into the shower room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

__**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

_**Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Callum and Mickey Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Stevie**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs round his waiste, his arms holding her tight to his body as he slowly began to make love to her. His lips pushed gently to hers, his tounge slipping into her mouth. The sound of the door opening caused her to pull her lips from his. He lent into her ear "Its just the cleaners... just be quiet" he began rocking his body slowly back into hers. She pushed her lips gently back onto hers. As the shower sprung to life Stevie pulled her mouth from his again. He grinned leaning into her ear "Just ignore them.. its not gunna be anyone we know". He gently placed his lips on to her neck, he could feel her getting excited as she dug her nails into his back "Sssshhh" he whispeared into her ear. She bit down onto her lips as he grinned at her. "Is someone there?" the voice called from the shower. Stevies mouth fell open "Thats Jo" she whispeared. He nodded "Just be quiet or we will get caught". She smiled slightly as he pushed deep inside her and his lips touched her neck once again. She continued to run her hands up and down his back until he finished, he eventually dropped her back to her feet, he kissed her lips smiling at her as she tried to cover her body slightly. He pulled hers arms from her body "Why are you hiding?". She glanced down "Because we are finished now.. I want to get dressed". He grinned placing his lips gently onto hers "Stay here.. I will get our clothes". He grabbed his swimming shorts from the floor and pulled them up his legs, before pulling the door open and walking slowly back out to the swimming pool.

He grabbed there clothes from the floor and wrapped his arms round them. Walking back into the changing rooms he jumped at the site of her coming towards him. "Smithy.. what are you doing here?" Jo asked. He smiled slightly "I have been for a swim Im just gunna get dressed". She nodded "Great.. I will wait for you... you can walk me back". He smiled slightly "I will be a few minutes". She smiled "Ok.. dont take to long its getting late". He walked back into the cubical and smiled to Stevie as she shook her head, he passed her clothes to her and lent into her ear "I will walk Jo back and then I will come back for you I'll be ten minutes". She shook her head "Its creepy Smithy.. I dont want to be on my own" she whispeared. He nodded leaning back into her ear "I know darling but I promise I wont be long". He finished getting dressed before pushing a brief kiss back to her lips.

"So how is things with Saunders?" Smithy asked. Jo smiled as they walked towards the small building. "He is very sarcastic.. a bit of an arsehole... reminds me a bit of you when I first met you". He smiled slightly "Thanks Jo glad you thought so much of me". She laughed "I have a much higher opinion of you now Gov.. you have grown up but I can immagine why you and him used to be friends". He nodded "It was a long time ago.. Im not that person any more". She nodded "I can remember when you first came back to sunhill as Sergeant.. you treated everyone like shit but you went through a lot Smithy and thats what made you who you are today". He nodded glancing back to the building they were walking from "I think I have finally realised what is important". She smiled "It wouldnt have anything to do with a certain detective would it?". He smiled "Nothing gets past you eh?". She smiled "Stevie is a good friend of mine.. just make sure you look after her". He nodded "Thats all I will ever do".

The lights went out and Stevie rummaged round in her pocket for her phone, before pulling the cubical door open and wandering out, using her phone to light the way. Panic ran through her body as she made her way towards the lights from the swimming pool area. As the lights shone round the room once again she glared at the man standing in the door way "Well well what do we have here?". she shook her head and walked towards him "Move out of my way". He laughed "Now thats not very nice is it blondie". She tried to push past but he moved infront of her again. "You dont seem to be listening to what I am saying?". She shook her head "I dont care what you have to say". He smiled "Smithy will move on.. I always got his left overs" he placed his hand to her face which she quickly bated away. "Dont touch me" she replied. He grinned "You should really work on your manners". She glared at him "Me.. you should look in the mirror". Tom laughed "Oh I do love a bit of banter... just remember one thing blondie... this is my base.. my rules, what I want I have... and I dont like the idea of him having something I havent". She backed away from him "Smithy will be back soon.. he is coming back for me". He smiled "Yeah.. just remember what I said.. everything here is mine.. that includes the people... see you around blondie".

"What are you doing here?" Smithy asked as he passed Tom by the swimming pool. "Just came to make sure it was empty up here.. she is waiting for you... she is a lot of fun eh mate?". Smithy glared at him "You stay away from her.. I mean it saunders.. you stay away". He nodded "With pleasure". Smithy jogged into the changing room and smiled to the small blonde as she sat on the bench that ran through the middle of the room. "You ok?" he smiled resting down next to her. She nodded "Im fine". He took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips and placed a slight kiss to it "Did he.. do anything?". She shook her head "No.. he just wanted to let me know he could". Smithy smiled "Did he frighten you?". She nodded slightly "I thought he was gunna hurt me". He stood up "Im gunna kill him". She shook her head grabbing his arm "No he is not worth it Smithy... please" He nodded and pulled her into his arms "I wont let him hurt you Moss... I promise". She nodded "Can I stay in your room?". He smiled "Corse you can... come on lets get out of here".

He had been asleep a few hours when he woke to the empty bed, he glanced round the room before his eyes fell to where she sat at the desk. "You ok?" he asked. She turned to him and nodded "Im fine Smithy... I just couldnt sleep". He stood up making his way to her he placed a kiss to the top of her head, he frowned "What are you doing?". She lifted the piece of paper up and showed it to him. He grinned running his eyes over the drawing "This is really good.. you are talented". she smiled "So Im not only good in bed?". He laughed "Apperently not..." she grinned as he placed the drawing back to the desk "Why are you drawing me?" he asked. She glanced at the picture before back up to him "I draw what I care about". He smiled gently placing his lips to hers "Is that right?". She nodded slightly "And I care about you". He pulled on her hands pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head taking in the smell of her hair. When she pulled away he grinned "Now about you being good in bed..". She nodded slightly. He smirked "I think we need to check". She laughed "I thought you would know by now". He nodded "You would think but I just want to double check" he pulled on her hand and moved over to the bed.

"RIGHT OUT OF BED..." he shouted round the room. "Where is blondie?". Jo sighed glancing at her bed "She didnt come back". He smirked "No prizes for guessing where she is.." he paused glancing at the three women staring at him "COME ON... get up.. its time for breakfast". The three women sighed as they climbed from the bed. He made his way down to the canteen and caught sight of the couple sat together "Smith a word". Smithy sighed standing up and walking towards Tom. "So where did your little friend over there stay last night?". Smithy smirked "Well since you threatened her I feel safer knowing where she is.. so she is staying in my room now". Tom shook his head "You know thats against the rules.. no mixed rooms". Smithy smiled "Well we only have one more night and she is staying with me... so unless you want a real problem I suggest you back off" he gestured to the Sunhill officers walking through the door "You know they are a close bunch... they dont like someone giving there friends a hard time.. so I would back off I was you". Tom glared at him "I know things about you.. things that little blonde tart wouldnt like". Smithy smiled "If you were gunna tell her.. you would of done it all ready". Tom smiled "Is that right?". Smithy smirked slightly before walking back towards Stevie who was now joined by there colleagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I would like to say sorry for the length, the next one will be longer. Anyway please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

**_Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Callum and Mickey Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Stevie_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The two kept playing the memories of last night through the mind. To say he thought a lot of her was a understatement. In truth he had never felt like this in his life, he had been in relationships that ment a lot but Stevie ment more than he ever thought imaginable, she was amazing and definatly the one. She was struggling to keep her mind from him, what with his good looks and amazing body he was definatly easy on the eye but the more time she spent with him, the more protected and safe he made her feel, she was sure he was the man for her, she couldnt imagine any other man ever coming close to the way she felt about him.

As the officers slowly drifted outside he could notice Stevie keep flashing her smile at him, he couldnt help but stare at her, he truley felt so happy with her, she was the one. "You know he isnt who you think he is dont you Blondie?" Tom spoke into her ear. She shook her head "I have nothing to say to you". He smiled "So you dont want to know the truth... what he is really like?". Smithy walked over starting to feel uneasy about Tom talking to Stevie "Everything ok?". Stevie nodded "Yeah fine Smithy". She glared at Tom before following Smithy towards the days activity.

"Right... the first task for today is this.." Tom gestured up the huge lader, "At the top there is a tyre swing accross to there" he pointed to the similar lader the other end. She moved into Smithys ear "I dont want to do this" she whispeared. He smiled at her as Tom began to bark rules to the team. "You will be fine Moss... dont panic" he smiled. "Thats easy for you to say Smithy.. this is second nature to you". He turned to face her "Once you are up there you will just do it" She shook her head once again "What if I fall?". He smiled and nodded towards the muddy river "You get wet". She glared at him "I cant do it.. get me out of it". He smiled slightly "I..". Toms voice interupted them "You two got something to say". Smithy shook his head "Good.. Blondie you can go first". Smithy smiled slightly at the look of horror on her face "No.. I want some time to prepare my team... team A can go first". Tom glared at him "Fine... Stone your up".

Smithy guided his team away a bit and smiled round them "Right.. you just need to focus on what you got to do.. get up there and concentrate". Kirsty smiled "Gov.. I really dont think I can do this". He nodded "You will be fine Kirsty". Rodger turned to face Smithy from staring at the huge lader "How high is it Smithy?". He smiled slightly "About twelve foot". Rodger nodded "Not to bad then Gov". He smiled "So long as you dont fall off no". "Smithy... are your team ready to go.. we need to get this done ready for the next task". Smithy nodded "Off you go" he gestured to the lader "Leon.. you can go first". He grabbed Stevies arm as she began to slowly walk back, leaning into her ear "Fall over" he whispeared. She shook her head slightly "Now Moss.. fall over and hurt your ankle". She chucked herself on the floor and screamed out, Smithy instantly lent down to her side and smiled "You ok Moss?". She shook her head "I have really hurt me foot". He nodded and wrapped her arm round his shoulder, he shouted over to Tom "She is hurt... Im taking her to the Medical office". Tom glared "For fuck sake". Smithy looked at the rest of his group "Rodger.. you are in charge until I get back". She lent on him and smiled as he carried her away "Thank you". He smiled "You owe me... big time Moss".

She went to pull away him as he aided her to walk and he shook his head "You need to go to the medics.. Saunders will check".  
>She smiled slightly "But I am fine Smithy". He nodded "Put it on... just say it hurts to stand and walk.. it will get you out of the rest of the days tasks". The nurse wrapped her ankle in a bandage and smiled "I would say its just a twist... you should be fine in a few days.. take it easy for today though". Stevie smiled to the lady "Thank you". Smithy helped her to her good foot and held his arm out for her. They began towards the door to go back to the outside corses when Stevie grabbed his arm "Come here" she pushed on a door handle and pulled him into the room, she glanced round at the washing machines and smiled at him as he gestured to the door "Stevie we need to get back... we could get caught". She smiled "That didnt stop you last night Inspector Smith". He sighed "It was late last night.. I didnt think anyone would be around". She grinned as she pulled at her top "Stevie" he walked over and grabbed her hand as she began to undo her trousers. He took a deep breath as he ran his eyes slowly up and down her body "You are gunna get me in serious trouble Moss". She nodded "You can say no". He shook his head "No I cant" he leant in placing his lips to hers.<p>

"Where the bloody hell are they... Masters... go and look for them" Tom ordered. Jo glared at the man before begining the walk back towards the building. She made her way to the medical office where the nurse told her they left about an hour ago.  
>She went to Smithys room and knocked lightly on the door, she pushed on the handle but soon realised the door was locked. She went and checked the womens bedroom even though she was already sure they wouldnt be in there. She made her way slowly down the long corridors trying to think of any where else the two could be.<p>

He clamped his hand over her mouth and moved his mouth to her ear "Sssshhh... can you do being quiet Moss". She grinned as his hands retuned to her back as she rested on top of the washing machine,. He pushed his lips gently back to hers and let his passion take over as his tounge slowly slipped into her mouth. Her hands buried deep in his hair holding his close to her as she pulled away she panted slightly "You are gorgeous Smithy..". He returned his lips back to hers before he moved slowly down onto her neck gradually onto her shoulder, he moved her bra strap down her arm and smiled slightly as he slipped his hand round to unclip it "Oi.." she stressed as he began to slip it from her body. He grinned pushing his hands too her breasts, as he continued to slip slowly into her. The door handle moved and she pulled from his grips as it swung open.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the revews so far, and to becky7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the last chapter. please review thanks. Jodie :) xxx**

**_Team A: Nate, Ben, Jo, Callum and Mickey Team B: Rodger, Mel, Kirsty, Leon and Stevie_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"Shit..." Smithy stressed pulling away from her. Stevie tried in vain to conceal her body hiding it under her top that rested on the washing machine as the two army officers laughed from the door way. "We will give you a minute" One of them smiled as they pulled the door closed. Smithy smiled at her and began to button his shirt up "I told you we would get caught". She smiled as she pulled her clothes on "Well at least you have got some clothes on". He laughed as he grabbed her trousers from the floor and passed them to her. He lent back into her lips before walking to the door "Hurry up Moss... before they come for a second look". She glared at him as she brushed her hand through her hair "Ha ha Smithy Im going to be so embarresed if I see them again". He grinned as he she finally reached his side "Well DS Moss you should of thought about that before you seduced me". She smiled as he kissed her once again before pulling the door open. They stepped outside and both jumped at the voice behind them "Where have you been.. Saunders is doing his nut" she paused glancing into the room "What were you doing in there?". Stevie and Smithy glanced at each other "We got lost..." Stevie smiled. Jo shook her head "In the laundry room?" she glanced at the two who were stood awkwardly glancing at each other. "Washing that shirt were you Smithy... cause you seem to of buttoned it up wrong". Stevie grinned as Smithy fumbled with his shirt to correct the buttons. Jo laughed "I dont want to know what you were doing... but Saunders wants to see you now". Smithy grabbed her arm as she walked off chuckling to herself "Can you keep this between us". She laughed "Corse Gov.. just make sure there is no more favouritism than usuall" she glanced at where Stevie stood smiling to herself "Dont forget to limp Stevie" she grinned as she walked off. Stevie looked confused and Smithy gestured to her foot "You hurt your foot" he wrapped his arm round her "Come on Moss".

"Where the fuck of you two been?" Tom shouted as they approached the group. "I.. erm.. we.. Stevies foot is twisted I took her to sit down for half hour" Smithy sturrtered to get his sentence out. He caught site of Jo grinning to herself as Tom glared at Stevie "How convienient Blondie.. got out of the days tasks" he turned to Smithy "Your team forfits.. you have lost todays tasks". Smithy shook his head "No.. Stevie can take charge.. I will join in with my group". Tom glared at him "If you think that will help.." he gestured to the teams "You still dont stand a chance.. I have the stronger team". Smithy smirked "Well.. we will see about that". Tom nodded "Why dont we make it a bit more interesting..." Smithy glanced at the two teams, he couldnt help but rest his eyes on Stevie, he eventually turned back to Tom "What did you have in mind?". Tom grinned "The winner gets Blondie tonight". Smithy shook his head "No chance.. she wouldnt touch you". Tom smiled moving close to him "I didnt say I was gunna ask". Smithy grabbed the man, holding him by the collers of his top "You lay a finger on her I swear.." he felt Callum and Nate pull him back. "Easy Gov" Callum smiled pulling him right back. Smithy could feel his colleagues eyes all resting on him. "As its worth playing for now... lets get on with it" Tom barked smirking at Smithy before walking over to his team. Callum smiled at Smithy "Whats going on?". Smithy stared at him for a second, knowing the sergeant was the strongest member in team A, he lent close to him "You need to make sure team A loses...". Callum shook his head "What.. why?" Smithy smiled slightly "Cause Saunders has threatened Stevie and if we lose he is gunna hurt her". Callum shook his head "He isnt that stupid Smithy... we are all old bill we would have him in a cell within minutes". Smithy shook his head "He is clever Callum... he would make sure nothing came back on him.. he has got away with things before.. please just make sure you lose". Tom glared over at the two men in hushed whispears "Oi you two... get your heads in the game".

"For fuck sake" Smithy shouted as his team fell behind once again. He glared at Callum who then forced himself to hold his group back. Tom glared at him "Stone.. you are in charge.. Im taking part". Smithy shook his head "You cant do that..". Tom smiled "Unless you are gunna swap back with blondie.. Im swapping with Stone". Callum shook his head unsure what to do before taking the clipboard from Tom. "Right... one more time round the track to determine the winner" Tom shouted. Smithy called his team into a tight circle "Right we have to win this..." he stressed. Rodger smiled "I thought it was the taking part that counted Sir". Smithy glared at him "Well not anymore.. you are gunna win.. you hear me.. we have to win". The team all nodded he smiled to Stevie as she grabbed his arm "Whats going on... why the sudden determination to win". He shook his head "No big mystery... I just dont like losing".

Smithy swung his fist against the tree, feeling her soft hand on his arm he turned to face her. "Carefull... I dont want you breaking your hand... you are gunna need that later". He smiled at her "Come to my room... stay the night". She nodded "I will... but I have told the girls I will go and play cards for a bit later". Smithy shook his head "No... I want you to come to my room.. please Stevie". She smiled "Whats going on?". He took hold of her hand as the two teams disapeared "I just dont trust Saunders... I want you to be with me.. I can keep you safe". She shook her head "I can look after myself Smithy". He ran his hand over his face "No.. he is dangerous... you dont know what he is capable of". She smiled "Scaring women is about all he is good for". He shook his head "No Stevie... he was accused of something... a long time ago... I didnt think he was capable of it so I gave him an alibi". She glared at him "You lied for him". He nodded "He was my friend.. I didnt think he was capable of it". She shook her head "Of what?". He took hold of her hand once again "A girl.. she hadnt been here very long.. she didnt take to the army like she thought she would.. he bullied her, everyone did". Stevie shook her head "Well giving someone a hard time isnt a criminal offense". Smithy glanced down "She accused him and three others of rape". Stevie shook her head "And you lied for him.. so he got off?". He nodded "We all thought she was just doing it to get back at him... she dropped the accusation after I said he was with me and everyone thought she was lying". Stevie smiled slightly "So whats changed?". Smithy took a deep breath "He has.. he as good as told me he was gunna do the same to you". She placed her hand to her face, trying to hide the fear "Right.. thanks for the warning". He grabbed her arm "You need to stay with me". She shook her head "Smithy you are just as bad as him.." he interupted "No.. I was young he manipulated me". She smiled slightly "I always thought you were a great man Smithy... someone anybody could rely on.. but you let that girl down.. and because of you a rapist is free". He shook his head "Its the worst thing I have done Stevie.. I regret it completly... please I need to help you.. protect you.. I care about you". She shook her head "The only reason you want to protect me is to ease your conscience because it would be your fault if anything happened to me". He shook his head "Stevie please..". She began to walk back down to the building "Leave me alone... I want nothing more to do with you".

"Well Inspector... your team didnt seem to do very well eh?" Tom grinned. Smithy glared at him "Fuck off Saunders". Tom grabbed his arm as he began to walk down the empty corridor "I guess that means I win". Smithy shook his head "I swear you lay a finger on Stevie and I will kill you... I promise you I will kill you". Tom smirked "What makes you think she is going to say no...". Smithy stared at him "Because I know her.. and besides she is a respectable police officer, not a teenage girl you can bully". Tom smiled "Yeah.. Im sure shagging you in the laundry room is respectable... cause my men said she looked like a little slut... and besides it will be our little secret... she wont talk". Smithy grabbed him "You touch her.." he pulled away from him "Have a good night Inspector".

He knocked lightly on the girls bedroom door and smiled round the four women inside. "Stevie can I have a word..." she glared up at him. "Please.. its important". She stood up and followed him from the room "What do you want?" she asked as she pushed the door shut. "To make sure you were ok... are you safe". She nodded "He is hardly going to do anything when I am with them" she gestured to the door she was leaning on. He smiled "Just make sure you stay with them ok.. dont go anywhere on your own.. we leave tomorrow.. you will be safe then". She shook her head "I thought you were such an amazing man... you would do any thing to help people". He nodded "I want to put it right Stevie.. I want to make things right". She nodded "Then you find the girl... and tell her you lied". He shook his head "I could lose my job...". She glared at him "You deserve to". He sighed "Ok fine.. I will trace her". Stevie nodded "Its the right thing to do". She gestured to the door "I need to get back.. we can talk about us when we get home". He smiled "Is there still an us?". She smiled "I dont know yet.." she pulled the picture she had drawn of him and passed it to him "I dont stop thinking about you Smithy.. I want to be with you.. but not until you have put things right". Smithy nodded holding the picture tight in his fingers "Thank you Stevie.. I love you". She nodded pulling the door open and walking back in. He folded the picture and pushed it into his pocket before walking down the corridor. Once back in the room Stevie sat down and smiled, she truely cared about Smithy and she wanted him to know that, she grabbed her coat and began searching for her phone, realising it was missing she turned to the women "I have lost my phone.. have any of you seen it". The three women all shook there head.

"Right... you know what I want boys" Tom smiled to the five young men sat at the table. They all nodded "Make your way to gym and make sure you are ready". They all nodded as they stood up, he grabbed one of the young lads arms "You give him a right kicking.. I want him wishing he was dead.. you listening?". The young lad nodded before heading to the gym. Tom pulled out her phone and sent the text before walking to the laundry room and placing it back onto the floor. Leaving the room he pulled the bottle of whiskey from his pocket and made his way to the mens room, he knocked on the door and smiled "Right.. I thought we could have a little lock in..." he grinned. Callum stood up "Thanks Saunders come in... shut the door".

_To Smithy Mob: __Smithy Im going to the gym meet me there. we need to talk. Stevie xxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please review xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollilove7171. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

"Im gunna go and look for my phone..." she sighed. Jo smiled "You would lose your head if it wasnt screwed on.. come on I will help you look". The two women stood up and made there way from the small bedroom. "Where first?" Jo asked as she pulled the door shut. Stevie smiled "Erm... I had it at breakfast.. and then when we went outside.." she paused trying to remember "I had it in the medical room... so maybe we should try there". They walked down the long dark corridors until reaching the room Stevie had been in only a few hours earlier. Jo glanced through to the dark room through the window in the door. She pushed on the door before turning back to Stevie "Its locked". Stevie smiled "Maybe Smithy picked it up.. shall we go to his room". Jo smirked "so long as you two arent going to start conodiling". Stevie smiled slightly "I am sure I can control myself".

He pushed himself to his feet and dabbed at his bleeding face, he sighed holding his stomack as he lent down to pick his phone and wallet up. He pushed them in his pocket before grabbing the two pieces of paper from the floor, he held them close together and sighed at the huge rip down the centre. Stevie had taken the time to draw him and now it was ruined. He made his way to the door, trying to ignore the throbing pain from his ribs and the blood rushing down his face. He began the short walk back to his bedroom trying to think of a way to explain his injuries.

Arriving at the door she knocked lightly, when no reply came she smiled to Jo "Do you think he is ok?". Jo nodded "Im sure he is fine.. Smithy is more than capable of looking after himself". Stevie glanced at her watch "But its late Jo.. where is he?" Jo smiled slightly pulling her phone from her pocket "I will ring him". She dialled his number but hearing the ringing phone approaching them she turned to face the sound. As the two women caught sight of him they both covered there mouths in shock. "Jesus.. what happened to you?" Jo asked as Smithy pulled his key out and pushed between the two women. "Nothing" he replied removing all emotion from his voice. Stevie followed him into the room "Smithy.. you are bleeding". He nodded "Yeah thanks Stevie but I am well aware of that". She glanced down watching as he went into the toilet and returned with some tissue, he began to dab at the blood pouring from his head. She smiled to Jo "Go and get Callum.." she turned to Smithy "Where did it happen?". He glared at her "You should know.. you were the one who text me telling me to go there". Stevie shook her head "I have lost my phone Smithy.. you cant seriously think I had something to do with this". Jo smiled "Where did it happen?". He continued to dab at his head, Stevie smiled as he struggled and moved over to him "The gym" he replied. Jo smiled "I will go and get Callum and go and see if there is anyone still about". Stevie watched as she disapeared from the room before turning back to Smithy. "I would never do this to you" she stated, trying to take the tissue from his hand, he pulled it away from her "Leave me". She shook her head "I want to help". He glared at her "Its a bit late for that now".

She banged on the door and glanced round the room after the men had called her in. "Serge.. do you know what the time is?" Nate asked. She nodded "Sorry to disturb you.. but Smithy has been beaten up". Callum rose to his feet "Is he ok?". She shook her head "He isnt looking great... they have made a right mess of his face.. I am going to go up to the gym where it happened and see if there is anyone about but I dont want to go alone". Callum nodded pulling his trainers on, she smiled as Ben and Nate began to get ready too. "Has he said what happened?" Ben asked as she pulled the door open. "He hasnt said a lot yet he is with Stevie.. she will get it out of him".

She watched as he struggled to pull his top over his head, she moved over helping to pull it from him. She shook her head as her eyes came into view of his body. "Smithy.." she began. He shook his head "Dont". She smiled placing her hand gently to his bruised turso. "Your ribs could be broken" she smiled "Please let me help you". He shook his head "I dont need help Stevie... I am fine". She took hold of his hand "Smithy.. I want to help you". He rested down onto the bed and dabbed once again at his head "Just let me sort your head out". He pulled the tissue away and glanced at the blood. Reluctantly he passed it to her. She made her way to the bathroom before appearing a few seconds after with some wet cotton wool. She smiled "Look up". He made himself glance up at her, as she stood over where he sat. She began gently pushing to the cuts on his head fighting strongly against the tears that had threatened to roll down her cheeks since she first set her eyes on her boss. "Im sorry Smithy" she sighed. He shook his head "I thought you had nothing to do with it". She smiled lifting his chin so his eyes met hers, she shook her head "Smithy I would never do this too you". He glanced down "So you dont think I deserved this?". She placed her lips gently to his cheek, pulling his head into her shoulder "Smithy.. what you did was wrong but it doesnt change how I feel about you.. I hate seeing you hurt.. I would never set you up". He nodded glancing up at her "Ok". She smiled before leaning down to him, letting her lips gently brush against his. He tried to force a smile to his face as she pulled away "Saunders... this is his doing". She glanced down at him "Was he there?". Smithy shook his head "He isnt that stupid.. he will have a cast iron alibi". She ran her hands over his face, smiling at him "He wont get away with it.. we will find the blokes who did it and crack them". He shook his head "I cant even give a discription.. there is no way they will be caught". She smiled "Is there any CCTV there?". He shook his head "It doesnt cover that area".

They glanced round the empty gym before each other "This place is empty" Nate stated the obvious. Jo stared at him "You dont say..." she smiled at him "You and Ben head back... you need your beauty sleep..." she watched as the two men made there way to the door. Callum gestured to the door "Come on.. lets go and see the walking wounded". The two made there way the short distance to his room. They knocked on the door and smiled as Stevie pulled it open. "How is he?" Jo asked. Stevie nodded "He is ok... he is just having a shower.. come in you can wait". The two walked in and watched as Stevie crossed the room and disapeared into the bathroom. Callum smiled to Jo "Maybe she has gone to scrub his back". Jo grinned as she reappeared, and walked to his clothes, she grabbed some jogging bottoms before walking back towards the bathroom "He will only be a second". The two smirked at each other before Smithy appeared in the door way. Callum was shocked, Jo had said Smithy was in a bad way, but he wasnt expecting this. "You ok?" he asked. Smithy smiled slightly "Could be better". His eyes fell to Stevie as she stood in the door way, her torn picture in her hands, he shook his head "Im sorry... I tried to stop them". She shook her head "Its fine... nothing a bit of celotape cant fix". He forced a smile to his face before turning to face Callum "Saunders set it up". He shook his head "He has been with us.. all evening". Smithy nodded "That dont surprise me... he cpuldnt get a better alibi.. a room full of old bill". Callum smiled to Jo "Come on.. lets go and question him on it". The two disapeared from the room.

Stevie sat down on the bed and smiled before leaning into his body and pressing a tight kiss to his lips. He smiled as she pulled away. "I better get going" she sighed. He shook his head "Stay... please stay with me Stevie". She nodded and rose to her feet, she walked to the door and locked it before turning back to him. "Is it ok If I put one of your tops on". He nodded and watched as she pulled an old tshirt from his bags. She went to the bathroom and returned a few moments later wearing only his top. She moved over to him and climbed under the covers next to him. He sighed "Why cant things just be straight foward?" she shook her head "Whats not?". He placed a slight kiss to her head and flinched as he pulled away "Us.. I love you.. but it wont work out and I cant blame you for hating me". She shook her head "I dont hate you.." she placed a kiss to his lips "Im in love with you Smithy".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

"Smithy has been attacked" Jo barked as Tom pulled his door open. He smiled "He must of upset someone". Jo nodded "Well the only person he seems to think he has upset is you". Tom shook his head "He hasnt upset me and besides.. I was with you" he gestured to Callum "Maybe he has upset Blondie". Callum smiled "Five blokes set about him in the gym". Tom smiled "That is a real shame... good job you are going home tomorrow eh... he can put the whole experience behind him". Jo shook her head "We will find all the men responsible.. they arent going to get away with this". Tom nodded "Good luck..." he pushed the door to "Sleep well" he slammed the door shut and returned to his bed.

She lifted her head from his chest and smiled as her eyes met his. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He smiled "Im ok... stop worrying about me". She placed a slight kiss to his bruised chest before returning her eyes to his "I will look after you...  
>I promise.. when we get back you can stay with me until you are better". He smiled staring at the small blondes eyes "Ok.. on one condition". She nodded "What?". He pulled her so her lips brushed gently against his "That you wear a nurses outfit". She grinned "Pervert". He pulled her head slowly back down onto his chest, her breath tickled him, causing him to smiled slightly "You know it was worth it". She smiled "What was?". He kissed the top of her head and she glanced up at him "I would take a beating everyday of my life to protect you".<p>

The following morning the officers slowly drifted into the breakfast area and were instructed to sit down. Noticably Smithy and Stevie were both absent, which many of the officers commented on. Jo glanced round the team and smiled "Right.. after the unfortunate event last night.. this mornings tasks have been cancelled and the bus is coming earlier for us.. you need to all be ready for an hour and a half.. so get your things packed up". Leon smiled "How is Inspector Smith?". Jo smiled "I havent been to see him yet this morning.. but he wasnt in a good way last night". The team all nodded slightly "Any idea who was responsible for the attack?" Rodger asked. Callum shook his head "Not at the moment no... but they arent going to get away with it.. I will be following it up". Nate smiled "Why was he attacked?". Jo glanced to the door as Tom walked in before turning back to the team "Some people are just spitefull... it was completly unprovoked". Callum smiled round the tables and gestured to the door "Right go and get ready... meet outside for the bus in seventy five minutes". Tom glared at the two sergeants as the team drifted from the room "The training isnt finished". Callum nodded "It is now". Tom laughed "What Smithy that pissed off about last night he is pulling the whole thing". Callum shook his head "No.. he doesnt know yet.. but with him out of action.. we are comanding officers and have decided it is for the best".

Hearing the knock on the door Stevie stood up from the bed and glanced at Smithy as he slept soundly. She moved over and pulled on the door, she smiled to callum and Jo before stepping outside "He is sleeping". The two sergeants nodded "How is he doing?" Jo asked. Stevie shook her head "I dont really know.. he says he is fine but I think he is worried he will be pleased when today is over". Callum smiled "It already is.. we have organised for the coach to come early". Stevie shook her head "I dont think Smithy will be happy about that". Jo smiled "Well team B is two people down as you do have a bad foot". Stevie glanced down at her foot and smiled slightly "Oh yeah". Callum smirked slightly "Well we will leave it too you to tell him.. see you later Stevie". She sighed as the two sergeants walked away before pulling his bedroom door open. She grinned at him as he sat on the bed "You are awake". He smiled "Nothing gets past you eh Moss". She walked over and stood infront of him she took hold of his hand and ran her fingers inbetween his "The coach is coming soon..". He interupted "Why?". She smiled "The uniformed Sergeants have decided its for the best we return home early". He shook his head "Well its not there descision.. I give the orders". She smiled "Smithy.. you cant complete the tasks". He pushed himself to his feet "Well Im not going to get a chance now am I?". She sighed "You should be at home... taking it easy". He walked over towards the door leading to his bathroom "I am the inspector... its my team, I give the orders.. not you lot". She rested down onto the bed as he slammed the door shut.

she sat on the bed and waited for him to return, which after about twenty minutes he did, his body and hair wet, she smiled slightly as he stared at her "I thought you would of gone" he stated. She smiled "Why would I want to do that?" she asked a slight grin emerging on her face. He returned her smile "Cause I shouted at you". She nodded "Yeah well... we all say things we regret when we are upset". He walked over and placed his hand to the side of her face "Stevie.." he began as her eyes ran oved his face "I erm.. I know it doesnt make up for it but I am sorry... for everything I have done.. I just hope we can work through it". She nodded raising to her feet "Smithy we will be fine... but you need to find the girl Saunders raped... you have to make it up to her". He nodded placing a slight kiss to her lips.

"Everyone on the coach" Callum shouted. he turned to face Jo behind him "Who we missing?". She glanced down at her list "Erm Smithy.. Stevie.. and Mickey". Callim nodded "Ok... you track down the lovebirds and I will find Mickey". The two set off leaving the many officers sitting on the large coach ready to go. Jo started by walking to Smithys room, but glancing round she noticed him and his things gone. She began walking back towards the coach but seeing Mickey chatting to a young woman she walked over "Coach now". He sighed "Serge" before smiling to the girl and walking away. Jo smiled before continuing to look for the couple. She walked round the many corridors before her eyes fell on the couple standing in the gym, she pushed on the door and smiled as they both turned to her. "What you doing?" she asked. Stevie smiled "Smithy was hoping it might jog his memory a bit". She nodded "Any luck?". He shook his head "Not really" he gestured to the door "I came in and walked to there" he pointed to the middle of the room "Next thing I remember is them kicking me..". Stevie gripped her hand round his "Do you remember anything?". He ran his hand over his face trying to think something, anything. "No.. I cant.. Im trying". Jo smiled between the two "We need to go... the coach is here". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I will meet you two there..". Stevie shook her head "Im not leaving you". He smiled "Go with Jo.. I will be there in a minute.. Im fine".

Arriving at the coach Stevie climbed on and smiled round the people already rested into seat, "How is Smithy?" Ben shouted from the back. She smiled "He is ok.. he just wants to forget it". Callums voice behind her startled her "Good you are here.. we can get going". She shook her head "No Smithy isnt here yet". Callum sighed resting down into his seat "We will never got home at this fucking rate".

Hearing the door shut behind him he turned to face the man "Whats this come back for round two?". Smithy glared at him "Thats not your style is it Saunders... never take on someone one to one... just set five blokes on me". Tom grinned "You got what you deserved... you show no respect". He smiled "Well you wouldnt know the meaning of the word". Tom grabbed his arm as he moved past him "That little blonde tart seems to think you are a saint she dont know you does she". Smithy nodded "She knows the person I am now". Tom laughed "She knows what you want her too.. the same as everyone else". Smithy pulled his arm from Toms grips "We are done". Tom nodded "Yeah... and if you start spreading storys about me... blondie will be done as well...  
>cause it dont matter that you are going home... I can find her..".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review. :-)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for the reviews. hope you enjoy this chapter. please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Arriving back in Sunhill Smithy made his way straight to his office, he reseted down behind his desk and sighed, athough he was pleased to be home, he was becoming more worried about Stevie, the closer she became to him the more danger she was in, but he couldnt push her away, he didnt want to, he loved her. "Smithy..." she smiled from his open door way "Can I come in?". He nodded and smiled as she pushed the door "Did I erm... did I do something wrong... you didnt talk the whole way home?". He shook his head "It wasnt you Stevie I just... I didnt have anything to say". She nodded "Ok.. well if you do want to talk to me I am going down the pub with the team" she turned pulling the door open and walking through.

He had remained at his desk for a few hours, he glanced at his watch, it was nearly eight now, Stevie would be at the pub, having fun laughing and joking with there friends. She was always happy, Smithy thought that is why he enjoyed her company so much, because even when she was sad, she would smile just to make someone else happy, but that was the sort of person Stevie Moss was, a lovable, happy, genuine person. The sort of person he wanted to spend his life with, someone who would make him happy, Stevie was the person he wanted to spend his life with. He walked into the pub and glanced round, he spotted the table of Sunhill officers and walked over. "Gov... you came, how are you feeling?" Mel asked. Smithy nodded "Yeah im fine... Im gunna get a drink", he walked to the bar and glanced round slightly. "She is over there..." Callums voice startled him. He glanced over to where Stevie sat with Mickey. "She was sitting with us but... she is upset any ideas why?". Smithy turned back to the tall Sergeant "No.. I er.. I will go and talk to her". He stared at the small blonde for a second before walking over.

Seeing him approach she smiled "Smithy.. you came?". He nodded and without saying a word grabbed on her hand and pulled her towards the door. He smiled to Mickey who just seemed to send him a knowing nod, Smithy had no doubt that Stevie would have told him all about them. Once outside she stopped, pulling on his hand so he came level with her, "What are you doing, where are we going?". He grinned "Back to my place". She shook her head "You cant just come and get me... expecting me t..." his lips on hers definatly gave her a reason to stop talking. He pulled away and grinned "I am in love with you Stevie... and I know Im not great at showing my emotions and how I feel.. but I want you to know that I do love you.. I would do anything for you, I think you are amazing... I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make you happy". She grinned pulling his lips back down onto hers "I love you too Smithy".

As she pulled her keys from her bag, she could feel his lips pushing hard onto her neck, making her lose concentration, she fumbled with them as he slipped his hand round and down her body, before slipping up and inside her top, raising up over her slim stomack. "Smithy..." she sighed trying to open the door "wait until we are inside". She felt him shake his head as he turned her round to face him the street was dark but she could still make out the cuts on his face as he pushed his lips onto hers, backing her against the door, his hands inside her top, running gently over her breasts. She pulled her lips for him "Smithy.. lets go inside". He nodded slipping his hands down her body and out of her top. He watched as she turned round and twisted the key letting them into her flat. As soon as the front door was shut he grabbed her arm pulling her into his body, gently pressing his lips back to hers, her hands shot up gently undoing his shirt, she pulled it down his arms and froze as her eyes set onto his bruised torso. "Can you do this?" she asked gently. He pulled his lips from her neck "I have had a little bit of practice... I think I can work out what I have to do". She smirked "I mean are you up to it" she ran her hands over his chest. He grinned "Stevie the day I cant be with you.. is the day Im gunna give up". She grinned "Well lets hope I dont decide to dump you". He laughed leaning back into her lips.

Waking the next morning to her mouth gently pushing at his chest, her hand slipping into his underwear, he smirked "Can I help you DS Moss?". She glanced up at him and grinned "No". He laughed grabbing her hand as it once again slipped underneath his underwear "Im trying to sleep". She raised her eyebrows before leaning into his lips "It dont feel like you are gunna be doing much sleeping... you feel a bit turned on to me". He grinned "And whos fault is that?". She pushed her lips onto his, he finaly responded to the kiss, letting his tounge slip deep into her mouth, he placed his hands to her hips, sliding her on top of him. He smiled as she pulled from his lips, her naked body coming into view. He bit down onto his bottom lip, running his hand up her body "You do things to me..". She grinned "Believe me.. Im intending to do lots of things to you" before moving her tounge slowly down his body. "Why dont we do something today... as we both have the day off?" he asked. She smiled pulling her mouth from his body "I am...'doing things'". He shook his head "No after we have done that.. we could go to the beach". She nodded a grin covering her face "I will get ready". She climbed from his body and made her way into the bathroom. "I ment after we shagged" he called to her sitting up in the bed. She grinned back to him from the door way "We have no time for sex Smithy, start getting ready".

After an hour or so of driving the two climbed from the car, it wasnt the warmest of days but the sun was bright in the sky. He held his hand out to the small blonde and she gripped tight onto him as he gestured round the seafront "What first then Moss?". She gestured to the stoney beach "Can we walk down to the sea?". He nodded "Of corse.. what ever you want". They walked slowly down towards the sea, his arm draped round his shoulder as hers tucked neatly into the back of his jeans. "I love it here... it makes me foreget about all the criminals back in Sunhill". She smiled "I have only been here a few times but it is nice..." she gestured to the long pier out into the deep sea "How long do you think that is?". Smithy smiled "Its about a mile and a half.. its the longest pier in the world". She smiled "Your full of useless information eh Smithy?". He grinned at her "Every one knows Southend has the longest pier its famous for it". She shook her head "I didnt". He laughed pushing his lips gently onto hers "That is because DS Moss you are not very bright". She slapped his arm and he laughed as she pulled away "Dont sulk... come here I was joking" he pulled her back into him so her back was resting against his chest wrapping his arms tight round her shoulders "And what you lack in brains you definatly make up for in other areas". She felt his cold hand slip inside her top. She smiled at him "So I dont have much going on upstairs but Im good for a shag.. thanks Smithy". He laughed kissing her lips "I love you... you dont need me to tell you your amazing".

After spending a few hours in the funfair Stevie cheered as Smithy won a huge piglet teddy, he passed it to her and grinned "Its nearly as big as you Moss". She smiled leaning into his lips "Thank you for the teddy". He smiled as she slipped back into his arms, she just seemed to fit, every minute they spent together was more happiness he didnt know was possible. "We are gunna have to head back now Moss" he smiled. She nodded "Yeah I suppose we will have to return to the delights of Sunhill at some time". He grinned tugging on her arm "One more thing first" he pulled her and stopped just infront of the water that sprayed out of the ground. She shook her head staring at the different sprays coming from the holes in the ground. "I will get soacked Smithy...". He nodded "And your pretty little white top will go see through". She smiled "You are obsessed with boobs Smithy". He grinned "I dare you..". She shook her head "I dont want to get piglet wet..". He smiled "Its ok.. I'll hold it.. off you go Moss". She sighed as he lent into her ear "Or are you chicken... I bet you cant get to the other side without ending up soacked". She smiled "All right... your on.. but if I do you gotta buy me dinner?". He nodded and watched as she pulled her leather jacket from her body. She felt rather silly at first, as the water feature was empty, people seemed to watch as she walked over. She eventually reached the otherside and stuck her tounge out at Smithy as she waved to him. "Come back then" he shouted to her. Stevie confidently strolled back towards him, her eyes focusing on his gorgeous features, even with the cuts on his face, he was still so handsome. She screamed as the water splashed over her small frame, running away from it as it squirted from the ground. She caught sight of Smithy laughing as she eventually moved from the water, reaching his side she frowned "Im drenched". He nodded focusing on her tiny top as it clung to her body "I can see that Moss". She grabbed her coat and wrapped it round herself "You can still buy me dinner". He nodded "I was going to anyway... we will get a take away when we get home". She gestured to her wet jeans "Im gunna make your car all wet". He shook his head "You got three choices Moss..." she looked up to him intreigued as he unlocked the car "You can walk home.. sit on your coat..." he lent down into her ear, she could feel the grin as he whispeared to her "Or strip". She glanced at him as she slipped her coat off "I will sit on my coat". He nodded "Your top is still see through". She watched as he pulled the door open for "In you get then Moss".

An hour and half later he pulled his car up outside her flat. The two climbed from the car and vertually ran into the flat. Her clothes were still soacked, once inside he watched from the bedroom door way as she slipped her wet jeans down her body. She pulled at her top but feeling his arms back her against the wall she dropped it back to her skin. He grinned letting his eyes fall down her wet body, her tiny see through white top and little white knickers were more than enough to excite him, he kissed her lips gently before resting his knee between her legs, he pushed her legs apart and grinned "Now DS Moss... I think we need to pick up where we left off this morning". He let his lips fall gently onto her neck before running his hand down her stomack and into her knickers. After spending the next few hours in bed she grinned up at him as he cuddled her "I love you". He nodded "I love you too" he kissed the top of her head. "Smithy... you gunna start looking for that girl tomorrow... the one Saunders raped". He sighed "If thats what you want me to do". She nodded "Its the right thing to do". Smithy smiled as she rested her head back onto his chest before the worry set accross his face at Toms words from the day before "If you start spreading storys about me... blondie will be done as well... cause it dont matter that you are going home... I can find her..".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews so fa r becky7654 and hollielove7171, I really hope you like this chapter, please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

Smithy had been sat at his desk a while glancing at the picture on the screen. He glanced up to the knock on the door. "Moss come in". She walked in and pushed the door shut "D'you know Max bloody Carter does my head in?" she stressed walking over and resting onto the desk. "What has he done?" he asked as she glanced at the screen. She ignored his question and gestured to the picture "Is that her?". He nodded "Yeah Donna Wright... she was only nineteen when he..". Smithy paused smiling at the small blonde "Im gunna put this right you know... even if she doesnt want to take it any futher Im gunna tell her how sorry I am for what happened to her". Stevie nodded "You are doing the right thing... do you want me to come and see her with you?". Smithy smiled "You wouldnt mind?". She shook her head "Corse not... we can go tonight.. but now I have to get back to the joy that is DS Carter... see you later". Smithy smiled as she walked to the door "What is he doing?". She shook her head "Just being himself... see you tonight Smithy".

She smiled at her reflection before walking to the front door she pulled it open and grinned at the man infront of her. "You look great Stevie...". She nodded "I guessed you might want to go for a drink when this all over". He nodded "Yeah.. lets get it over with". She followed him down to his car and climbed in next to him "Smithy.. you know I am gunna stand by you.. no matter what". He nodded "I couldnt do this without you Stevie.. you are all that matters". He pulled off and started the long trip accross London to where Donna now lived, as he pulled up outside the row of houses, he gestured to one and smiled to Stevie "I think its that one". Stevie nodded "You ready?". He shook his head "No.. but I never will be.. come on". The two climbed from the car and made there way to the front door.

He knocked on the door and froze as he heard the voice call "Just a sec". He smiled to Stevie "Thats her". Stevie nodded as she took hold of his hand "I love you". He smiled "I love you too". The door swung open and he glanced at the woman now stood infront of him "Hi.. Donna.. Im.." she interupted "I know who you are... what do you want?". He smiled "I just want to talk to you.. explain". She shook her head "Explain what.. why you covered for a man that raped me... I dont want to hear it.. I have moved on.. I want you to go". Stevie smiled "Smithy is just trying to put things right". Donna shook her head "No.. he is trying to clear his conscience.. and I dont want to hear it". She slammed the door shut and Stevie smiled to the man as he stood staring at the door, "Come on Smithy.. lets go". He shook his head "I cant just leave it.." he banged on the door and smiled as she pulled it open once again. "If you dont leave.. Im going to call the police". He nodded "I am the police... Im an Inspector in Sunhill". She glared at him "I feel sorry for the country if you are the sort of person protecting it". He nodded "You are right... and I understand completly why you dont want to hear me out... but please Im asking for two minutes of your time". She nodded opening the door for the two to walk in "Sit in there.. I need to check my son". She disapeared out of sight and Smithy and Stevie both sat on the large leather sofa. She returned a few moments later and glanced between the pair "Ok Im listening". Smithy gestured to the small blonde sitting next to him "This is Stevie Moss.. she is my girlfriend" Donna nodded "What has that got to do with me?". Stevie smiled "I recently met Tom Saunders..". Donna glanced down at the mention of his name. "I know what he did to you... he has threatened me". Donna nodded "He is evil.. the things he is capable of, that he made them men do to me". Smithy glanced down, he could feel tears trying to break through, he was ment to protect people, how could he of let this happen. "I am so sorry.. I dont know what I can say to make it better". Donna shook her head "There is nothing you can say... I have to live everyday with what he did to me... it is because of you he got away with it.. my son will have to grow up knowing he is the product of a vicious gang rape... and I still dont know which of the men actually fathered him... do you have any idea what I went through that night?". Smithy shook his head "I am so sorry..". She glared at him "Its not good enough... I have nothing else to say to you... I want you to go now". Smithy rose to his feet "I am sorry.. if there was anything I could do". He made his way to the door he could hear Stevie close behind him. "I feel sorry for you..." he turned back as Donna spoke to Stevie "You dont know what you have let yourself in for". Stevie shook her head "He isnt the same man anymore... he is a policeman, a decent man". Donna shook her head "Just because he has stripes now doesnt mean he is a good man". Stevie smiled "He is trying to do the right thing... here is my card if you want to chat" she handed the woman her card with her details on "Take care".

They rested down in the booth of the quiet pub and he shook his head "Why did I think for one second she would give me the time of day... because of me, not only did she go through hell but she didnt even get justice for it". Stevie placed her hand to his "You have tried to put it right... Saunders should rot for what he did but its to late now... its in the past". Smithy shook his head "So we just leave him to rape someone else.. it is my job to protect people Stevie... and I let her down". She nodded "Yeah you did... but you have done the right thing and tried to put it right". He smiled placing a slight kiss to her lips "What would I do without you". She grinned "Have a bit of peace and quiet". He laughed "I think I would rather have you chatting all the time than be without you". She grinned "Good... cause you arent getting rid of me that easily Inspector". He smiled "I wouldnt want to... there is only one thing Im intending to do with you tonight". She laughed leaning closer into him "And what is that?". He kissed her lips "Shag your brains out". She laughed "How nicely put Smithy". He kissed her lips once again "Ok... Im intending to make love to you all night". She nodded "Much better... come on.. lets go". She drank the remainder of her drink before rising to her feet and leading him from the pub.

The two had barely made it through the door when they began to rip each others clothes off. He led them through to his bed room, keeping his lips tight on hers, he began pulling at her bra, he grinned as her body came into sight "Im gunna have some fun playing with you tonight" he grinned moving his lips to her breasts, she placed her hand under his chin lifting his eyes to meet hers "I am not a toy Smithy". He grinned "Yes you are... and you love it". She layed on the bed feeling his tounge lick up and down her body, he had just removed her knickers and slipped inside her when she heard her phone ring from her bag in the hall. He grinned "Ignore it" before placing his lips to her kneck. She shook her head "Go and get my phone it might be important". He groaned before pulling out of her, he grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover himself before making his way in to the hall. He jumped back on the bed and passed it to her, before kissing her tummy, she could feel him inching lower and lower as she answered the phone "DS Moss...". Stevie reconised the voice instantly "Hi Stevie... its Donna.. can you meet me I need to talk". Stevie pushed Smithys lips from her body. "Ok... where and when?". Donna replied "Tomorrow.. I will come to Sunhill station at ten". Stevie smiled to Smithy as she replied "Ok.. see you tomorrow Donna". He shook his head "What did she want?". Stevie smiled "I dont know yet.. Im meeting her tomorrow". He nodded and glanced round his room. She grabbed on his arm and pulled him closer to her "What happened to shagging my brains out...". He laughed leaning into her lips. "You do know I love you... dont you?". She nodded "Corse I do... I love you too.. nothing will ever change that Smithy".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

He walked into the living room and grinned at the small blonde as she sat drinking a cup of tea. "Morning darling" he said as he rested down next to her. She placed a kiss to his lips "Morning". He glanced up at the clock, 6.30. "We gotta be at work in half hour... so that means we have about twenty minutes to spare". She shook her head "Dont get any ideas Inspector Smith you will have to sort yourself out.. I want to have some toast and then get going". He groaned "I will have a shower then..." she watched as he drifted from the living room before smiling to herself, she had the man of her dreams nothing could go wrong now.

Arriving at the station the couple struggled to remain proffesional as she followed him into his office. He rested into his seat and pulled her inbetween his legs. He grinned "You are amazing.. last night was..." he shook his head unable to think of the words to describe the antics of there previous night. She kissed his lips and slid her hand gently down his chest. He smiled "DS Moss.. if your hand gets much lower you will be verging on sexual assult". She smiled "Only if you dont want it?". She began unbottoning his trousers and he sighed "I have to go to the morning briefing in a minute". She nodded "That is fine Smithy... we will just make the most of the time we have now". She lent down onto her knees before slipping him into her mouth.

She glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time and raised to her feet. It was five minutes to ten Donna would be here soon, she made her way down to reception and watched the door waiting for her. When she arrived she showed her into the front interview room and smiled "How are you Donna?". She nodded "I am fine... is he not coming?". Stevie knew who she was referring to so she simply shook her head "Smithy is busy". She nodded "I erm.. I dont really know why I am here... what I am expecting from you". Stevie smiled "I will help you in every way I can". Donna nodded "I will never forgive Smithy for what he did". Stevie smiled "I can completly understand that... he doesnt deserve it anyway... I know you have no time for him but he is a different person now... he has changed". Donna smiled "Saunders.. he pinned me down and raped me... he ruined my life..". Stevie glanced down "I am so sorry that happened to you". She shook her head "Its in the past now.. I want you to tell Smithy that athough I will never forgive him... I know it wasnt his fault". Stevie nodded "Did you see the cuts on his face?". Donna nodded. "He took that beating to stop Saunders from raping me... you need to come foward.. you should have him charged". Donna shook her head "It was years ago". Stevie smiled "Did you go to the hospital... when it happened?". Donna nodded "I went straight after". Stevie smiled "That will all still be on record.. all you have to do is make it offical I promise you I will do everything I can to get you justice".

She grinned as she saw Smithy walk into the male locker rooms before speeding down the corridor and walking in. She pushed the door shut and moved over to where he stood unbottoning his shirt. She wrapped her arms round him and grinned "You can keep your hat on". He smiled turning to face her "You are a bad girl DS Moss". She grinned as she ran her hands over his bruised turso "So arrest me?". He licked his lips "There is nothing I would like more than to handcuff you.. but I am going out on a sting.. so you will just have to wait". She nodded "You going to arrest some real criminals?". He nodded "Yeah.. you can wait until I get back". She nodded moving over to the door, she turned back "Oh.. Donna came to see me... she is going to let me look into the rape". He shook his head "Its in the past... is there any point in dragging it up". She nodded "If it gets her justice then yeah... she said she will keep your name out of it". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok... see you later Moss".

"What you working on Serge?" Terry smiled. She glanced up at him "A gang rape.. it took place over fithteen years ago". Terry nodded "Thats not gunna be easy to prove". She shook her head "No... but the victim did have a child from it... he has autism she has struggled for the past fourteen years to be a single parent". Terry smiled "Poor kid". Stevie nodded "Can you do me a favour?". Terry nodded "Corse". She smiled "Tom Saunders.. he is in the army training centre we went to... I want to know who else was there fithteen years ago and who he was friendly with". Terry nodded "I will see what I can do".

Terry returned to her a few hours later and placed a list to her desk "The names of all the men that were there between 1995 and 2000.. I hope it is of some use.. but there are hundreds of names". Stevie nodded "Well it was a long shot". Terry smiled slightly "There is one name that stood out to me...". She glanced up. "Dale Smith.." he continued. She nodded "I know... it was him who first alerted me to the case... he isnt involved Terry". He nodded "I wasnt suggesting he was". Stevie nodded "Thanks for this". He smiled before walking away from the small blondes desk.

"Can I have a word Smithy.." she asked knocking on his office door. He nodded "Of corse Moss... is this an actual word or one like this morning?". She grinned "No.. its an actual word". He watched as she placed the file onto his desk "Can you see if there is any names in here you reconise to be involved in Donna's rape". He sighed "Stevie... I really dont think you should be getting Donna's hopes up.. you know the CPS wont touch it". Stevie nodded "They will have to if I get enough evidence". He smiled "Stevie... its not that simple". She smiled "Smithy Im not going to just drop this... she deserves justice for what them men did to her.. for her son.. you know he is autistic". Smithy shook his head "No I didnt... maybe this is better all left in the past..." she interupted "Smithy I am doing this with or without you". He nodded "Leave it with me... I will get back to you with a list tomorrow morning... see you later Moss".

The day was slowly drifting to an end and Stevie couldnt wait to get home, have a shower and an early night. She passed Smithy in the corridor and grinned "I am going home for an early night... you fancy it?". He grinned "There is nothing I want more but... I have told uniform I will buy them a drink... we had a good day". She nodded "Ok.. go and have a drink... come to mine after". He nodded "You DS Moss have got yourself a date". Arriving home she made her way to the bathroom and flicked the shower on. She began to undress before slipping her hand under the water to check the temprature. Hearing the knock on the door she sighed before grabbing at her dressing gown and making her way to the door.

Smithy was at the bar buying a round when his voice crept up behind him "Your little girlfriend has been checking up on me". He turned to face him "What are you doing here?". He smiled "I warned you... to keep her under control.. she has had a man.. DC Perkins doing some digging on me". Smithy shook his head "She hasnt done anything". Tom smiled "I thought something like this might happen... so I had a friend of mine keep an eye on her..." he placed a photo to the bar "And that there is Donna Wright". Smithy sighed "What do you want?". He laughed "To show blondie who is boss... as you dont seem capable of putting her in her place". Smithy glared at him "You lay a finger on her and I will...". He paused as Tom started laughing "Oh no... Im not stupid Smithy... I have sent my friends round to pay her a visit... and you.. you can be my alibi... again.. ironic really isnt it?". Smithy stared at him for a second before pushing past him.

Stevie froze when she saw the three men on her doorstep "Who are you?" she asked. The tallest of the men pushed her inside "We have a mutual friend... and we have come to deliever a message". She shook her head "Who?". The men all laughed before one of them grabbed her arm and forced her into the living room. They pushed her down onto the sofa and smiled "we here you need teaching who is boss.. now you do as we tell you and there is no need for you to get hurt".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. please review this chapter. I would like to say this is quite sensitive in places so please be warned. Thanks :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

Smithy ran as fast as his legs would carry him, all he could think of was getting to Stevie, protecting her. This was all his fault if he had done the right thing all them years ago Stevie wouldnt be in danger now. Arriving at Stevies he found her front door already open. He walked in preparing himself for whatever he was about to find. He walked through and into Stevies living room, he glanced round before to the small blonde sat on the sofa in her dressing gown, her knees pulled into her chest and her head resting onto them. She looked up as he walked in, she shook her head slightly "You are too late". He gulped back the tears that were forming in his eyes as she rose to her feet, he caught sight of a small cut above her right eye "Did they.. erm..?". She interupted "They didnt rape me Smithy". He watched as she walked from the room and towards her bedroom. "What did they do?" he asked. She shook her head "They wanted to humiliate me.." she paused before switching the shower off that had been running all this time. He took hold of her hand "What did they do Stevie?". She shook her head "I really... I dont want to talk about it". He shook his head "Stevie.. I need to know.. you need to talk to.." she interupted "You want to know... you really want to know?". He wiped the tears from her cheeks before nodding. "They took pictures of me Smithy.. they made me..." she gestured to her dressing gown "They made me strip Smithy and took pictures.. they said if I dont drop the Donna Wright case.. everyone at Sunhill will get a copy". He sighed wrapping his arms round her as she sobed "I wont let them do it Stevie". She shook her head "Smithy.. anything could of happened to me.. I was so frightened.. they said if I tell anyone they will come back and finish the job". He placed a kiss to her head "Im gunna protect you Stevie... Im not letting Saunders get away with this". She shook her head "No.. I just want to forget it.. and move on.." she stood up and walked back into the en-suite bathroom "I need a shower... maybe you should go Smithy".

After her shower she pulled on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before walking back out into her flat she made her way to her front door and slipped the chain on. The voice behind her startled her and she spun round "That mean Im staying" he smiled gesturing to the chain. "I thought you had already left" she stated before walking into the living room. He shook his head "No chance Moss... not after tonight.. and besides I have made you some food". Hedisapeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later. He placed the pizza to the table and smiled "Its all I could find". She nodded "Thanks but you rea.." he interupted "Im going no where Stevie... I will sleep on the sofa if you want but I am not leaving you". She shook her head "How can you even look at me Smithy.. knowing what... what they did to me". He shook his head "You did nothing wrong... what ever they done Stevie.. I would still love you exactly the same.. it doesnt change my feelings". She glanced down "One of them... one of them touched me" he watched as she gestured down her body, he felt his heart sink as her hand stopped, he shook his head standing in silence for a few moments. He glanced down to the floor as he rested down next to her "Stevie you said th..". She interupted "I said they didnt rape me... which they didnt". He lent into her body, wrapping his arm round her shoulder and pulling her into his chest "I love you Stevie.." as she glanced up at him, he nodded "I do love you". She nodded "I love you to". He took hold of her hand in his free hand "You need to report it Stevie.. its sexual assult". She shook her head "If I report them.. they have the photos.. Im not taking the risk Smithy". He placed a kiss to her hand "Stevie you have been assulted you cant let them get away with it". She smiled "They already have Smithy".

Smithy smiled as she shifted from his body, he watched as she glanced to the clock before her eyes fell on him. "Why didnt you wake me?" she asked. He shook his head "Stevie you spent two hours crying before you fell asleep... I wasnt going to wake you up". She smiled slightly "Its gone three have you had any sleep?". He shook his head "No.. its fine.. I can sleep another night". She pulled on his hand "Come on... you need some sleep". He smiled "No.. you go to bed I will sleep on here" he gestured to the sofa. She glanced down, he notice the tears rolling down her face "I... I dont really want to be on my own Smithy". He rose to his feet and took hold of her hand and smiled "Of corse, come on". They walked through to the bedroom and he smiled as she climbed into the bed, she pulled the duvet tight round her body before moving the other side for him to get in. He removed his shoes and socks before pulling his shirt up and over his head. He climbed in and pulled her into his body "Stevie..." he began taking hold of her hand. She glanced up at him "Please report it". She shook her head "I cant Smithy... please dont tell anyone?" she asked, she almost sounded like she was begging him, he couldnt bare it. He nodded "You have my word Stevie... but go to victim support.. you should talk to someone". She glanced down "I can talk to you". He smiled as he placed a kiss to the top of her head "You know I will listen Stevie and be here for whatever you need... but you should talk to someone trained to deal with this sort of thing". She nodded "Ok... I love you Smithy". He placed another kiss to her head and smiled "I love you to Moss".

As he woke after a tortured nights sleep he noticed the small blonde gone from her bed, he glaced round before pushing him self to his feet. He made his way out into the hall, he glanced into the living room before walking into the kitchen. He watched as she stood at the kettle making two drinks. He moved over and placed a gentle hand to her shoulder, he felt her jump under his touch. She turned to face him "You ok?" he asked. She grinned, it would look genuine to anyone else but him, he knew her grin wasnt real "Im fine Smithy.. you want anything to eat before work?". He shook his head "Erm... I will have some toast if there is any going spare". She nodded Corse... go and sit down". He headed back through her flat and into the living room before sinking onto the sofa.

He smiled as she appeared in the door way, she placed a cup of coffee and some toast down infront of him, he took a bite from the toast and grinned "You keep spoiling me like this I will never go", she briefly kissed his lips and smiled "Well... I am kinda getting used to you being around". He took hold of her hand and smiled "You mean the world to me..". She opened her mouth to reply but hearing the letterbox open and something drop onto her mat she glanced to the door. "Maybe its the postman Moss". She gestured to the clock "Its not even seven.. he wont be here that early". She walked out and sighed at the brown envelope laying on the mat, she felt his hand on her shoulder as he walked over and picked it up, he held it out to her and she shook her head "I dont want to know". He flipped it over and glanced at the writing on the front '_Blondie_'. She smiled "Can you do it Smithy". He nodded "If you are sure". He pulled it open and tipped the contents out, he glanced briefly at the photos of her before passing them to her. "It says 'Remember who is boss'". She glanced at the naked pictures before back to her Inspector "Thats what they said.. I needed to learn who was boss". He sighed as the tears began streaming down her cheeks once again. He walked over and wrapped his arms round her, placing a kiss to her forehead he smiled "We will sort this... I promise you Moss".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) xxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

She sat at her desk flicking through some old case notes, not that she was really paying attention, infact she hadnt read one word, all she wanted to do was go home and be alone, away from the hussle of the office, away from everybody. "You ok?" he asked as he rested down onto her desk. "Fine.." she snapped, she hadnt ment to sound so nasty but part of her blamed him for what happened to her. He nodded "You know where I am if you need me Moss... Im always about". She nodded "Thank you". She watched as he disapeared from CID. She smiled as Terry approched "Serge... I think this file might be of some interest to you when you get a chance to have a look". She nodded as she took the file from his hands, she ran her eyes over the words before grinning to herself slightly.

A few more tortured hours drifted past when the phone on her desk rang, she spoke to Mel who was in the front office with Tom Saunders, who was asking for her. Stevie sighed before rising to her feet and making her way downstairs. She pulled the door open to the front interview room and he followed her inside. "Now I am assuming yu have called DC Perkins off?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned "Good... and you have dropped all this buisiness with Donna Wright?". Stevie nodded again "Can I have the photos now?". He smiled "Of corse..." he pulled an envelope from his coat pocket and layed it down onto the table "Every photo is in there... except of corse my personal copy". Stevie sighed "I want them all". He shook his head "I need them to get me through the long cold nights Blondie..". He watched as she glanced down before moving close to the small blonde detective "And you remember one thing... if I hear so much of a whispear that you are digging round in my life again.. I wont need the photos.. I wil be back for the real thing". He smirked as he made his way to the door "Send Inspector Smith my regards... he rushed off last night".

Stevie knocked lightly on his office door and smiled as he glanced up, he gestured for her to come in, and she made her way to the chair and rested down. "I.. I saw Saunders earlier... he brought these in" she placed the envelope to the table. He smiled "Why didnt you ring me... you didnt have to do that alone". She nodded "I did... Smithy.. I had to face him". Smithy stood up and walked round to her, he placed his hand ontop of hers "You know I will get him for what he has done to you..". She interupted "No... I want to forget it Smithy.. just put it behind me... I dont want it all being dragged up". He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently "Stevie... I will do everything I can to help you... get you through this". She smiled "I know... you are a good man Smithy..". She glanced down "You are too good for me.. I think maybe we should put everything that has happened the last few weeks behind us". He nodded "Concentrate on making us work". She shook her head "I ment us too". He forced a smile to his face "You are finishing with me". She nodded "Im not the sort of women you settle down with Smithy...". He interupted "I love you Stevie". She rose to her feet "Im really sorry Smithy".

Smithy made his way to the pub after his shift and walked straight to the bar, he ordered his pint before glancing round when his eyes fell on the small blonde his heart sank. There she was with a man, he was smartly dressed in a suit, a briefcase on the table. He couldnt help but stare, as she smiled and even laughed slightly. He took a sip of his beer and moved slightly to get a better view of her. When her eyes caught with his, her smile faded. He stared at her for a second before placing his drink to the bar and making his way from the pub. Once outside he sighed glancing up and down the street before making his way home, he loved her more than he imagined possible and it hadnt even taken her more than a few hours to get over him.

As the taxi pulled up she smiled to the driver "Can you wait... I will only be a few minutes". He nodded as she disapeared to the front door. She knocked lightly and smiled to the woman as the door swung open "Donna.. can I have a word" she walked in to her living room and sat down onto her sofa "I erm.. I dont know how much futher we can take your case..." Donna interupted "You said you wouldnt give up.. that you would get me justice, you promised me". Stevie nodded "I am really sorry... I wish there was more I could do". Donna shook her head "Just get out.." Stevie nodded rising to her feet "I am so..." Donna cut in "I dont want to hear it... just get out of my house".

When the taxi stopped again she passed the driver her money and climbed out. She stood staring at the door before she had finally worked up the courage to knock. She waited patiently until the door swung open. He sighed as his eyes fell on his colleague "What do you want?" he asked. She glanced down "It wasnt what it looked like". He shook his head "I have heard that line many times before Stevie and you know what... its always what it looks like". She smiled "No.. its..." he interupted "I get it Stevie... I was just a shag... maybe he stands a better chance at getting you to settle down". She shook her head "I am in love with you Smithy... please can we just talk". He glared at her "You didnt love me this afternoon.. when you dumped me". She gestured inside "Please can we talk inside". He shook his head "I have nothing else to say to you". She smiled "You didnt reconise the bloke I was with earlier did you... he reconised you". Smithy shook his head "What?". She gestured inside and he reluctantly let her in "His name is Carl Robbins.. he was involved in Donnas rape.. he said you were a bit of an arsehole in your youger days... that you were super fit and made any bodys life hell who couldnt keep up with you" she began as she walked into the living room. Smithy shook his head "What were you doing having a drink with him?". Stevie glanced down "I am going to bring Tom Saunders down Smithy.. he isnt getting away with what he did to Donna, to you, to anyone else he has abused or beaton up in his sad excuse for a life.. but mainly Im not letting him get away with what he did to me". He shook his head "I dont understand". Stevie moved towards him "I do love you.. but Im trying to stop this affecting you.. which is why I think we should have a break until this is all over". He nodded "So what are you doing here?". She glanced down "I have been to see Donna... told her that the case isnt going ahead... this is gunna be my fight.. Im bringing him down.. on my own" He smiled "Little Miss Independent eh?". She grinned "Exactly..". He interupted "You didnt answer me... what are you doing here?". She grinned "I seem to have this problem". He nodded as she moved closer to him "And whats that?". She smiled "I cant keep away from you" she lent up and placed her lips gently to his, as she pulled away she grinned grabbing hold of his hand she led him towards his bedroom. He smiled "You sure I am what you want?". She nodded "Smithy.. I have never felt like this before in my life... I need you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) xxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

When he woke the next morning he glanced round his empty bedroom before pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed for something to put on before walking out into the hall. Hearing the kettle in the kitchen and the sound of the cups clincing alerted him to where the small blonde was. He walked into the kitchen and grinned as she made the coffee, she hadnt noticed him yet, he moved over and began kissing her neck, she jumped at first but releaxed by the second kiss. "I was just making you a coffee" she smiled. She felt him nod slightly as his lips continued to brush against her soft skin. "Inspector Smith you will make us late for work". She felt him nod again as his lips continued to massage her neck, she felt his arms wrap round her waiste and she couldnt help but grin, despite her best attempts to resist she turned to face him. He smiled as his eyes met hers, before he lent down into her lips. He kissed her for a few moments before she pulled away "D'you not want your coffee?" she asked. He shook his head "Nope". She grinned "I will go and get ready for work then" as she tried to make her way past him. He pushed her against the kitchen counter and grinned "You are going no where Moss". She smiled "You will make me late for work" he shook his head "I dont care". He began pulling at his top that drowned her tiny frame. "D'you mind?" she asked pulling it back down to cover her body bellow. He licked his lips "Not at all... and you are giving me my top back so we can do this the easy way..." he paused pinning her arms to the counter "Or the hard way?". She raised her eyebrows slightly and he nodded "The hard way it is" he grinned before slipping his arms under the top covering her frame.

At work the two spent the day trying there best to act proffesional but struggled not to fall into each others arms everytime they saw each other. She was stood at the coffee machine when his voice startled her "Not another coffee Moss". She grinned as he lent over her shoulder slightly "I didnt get to drink my one this morning". He checked round and seeing no one in sight placed a slight kiss to her cheek as he pulled away he grinned "My office ten minutes DS Moss". She smiled at him as he began to walk away "Have I done something wrong Gov?" she asked. He turned back and smirked at her slightly "You will just have to wait and see wont you". She knocked on his door before walking confidently into his office, she shut the door and smiled "You wanted to see me?". He nodded "Sit down Moss" she walked over and rested into the chair oppisite his. "We seem to have this problem dont we?" he paused as her eyes tried to figure out if she was actually in trouble or if he was trying to wind her up "You dont seem to be able to remain proffesional". She nodded "Well you are not exactly doing the best job of it". He smiled "Yeah... so I thought we would have a little reminder..". She smirked slightly "A reminder of what?". He grinned "That I am a supierour officer..." she nodded suddenley realising she hadnt acted formally round him since arriving in his office "Yes Gov". He smiled "Thats a bit better.. but I think I need to take some action DS Moss... get you back in line". She smiled "Is that right Sir... and what did you have in mind?". He smirked "Stand up". She nodded before following out his orders. "Strip" he continued. She laughed "Well that is hardly proffesional Inspector Smith". He stood up "Are you disobeying an order DS Moss?". She shook her head before starting to remove her top. He smirked slightly as she stood in her underwear before he walked to his office door and locked it. He turned back to her "Now DS Moss... I think its about time you do something for me dont you?". She grinned grabbing for his trousers, he took hold of her hands and smiled "Now.. did I mention anything about that?" he asked, his voice betrayed him, and she could hear his voice sounding desperate, in need of her. She smiled "We both no why you have got me in here... and its not to tell me I have been a bad girl..." he interupted "You have been". She nodded pulling his handcuffs from his belt "Yeah... but how bad have I been?" she grinned giving him the handcuffs and holding her wrists together.

"Mr Saunders... nice to meet you.. Im Superintendent Jack Meadows" Jack smiled as he showed the man into the front interview room, he didnt fully understand what he was doing here, he had heard the officers talking about him after the training but why he was now standing infront of him he didnt know. "Hello... thank you for finding the time to see me" Tom smiled. Jack simply nodded. "As Im sure you are aware most of the training was a success..." Jack interupted "Until one of my officers was viciously beaten up". Tom nodded "We are still trying to find the men responsible for the attack.. but it is because of Inspector Smith that I have come to see you". Jack smiled "Ok.. Im aware you and Smithy go back years... he is a good officer one of my best". Tom interupted "I have no doubt he can do his job... but he is unproffesional when it comes to a certain officer..." Jack smiled slightly "Who?". Tom smirked "DS Moss.. they have a special relationship". Jack shook his head "No.. they are just close friends". Tom sighed "No.. I can assure they are more than friends... I was unimpressed that they allowed themselves to be in a position that would undermine Inspector Smiths postion as much as they did". Jack sighed "What did they do?". Tom smirked "They were caught up to no good... by two of my officers while they were ment to be training... I have only come to warn you.. so you can make sure nothing happens while they are ment to be working". Jack nodded "I will look into it thank you Mr Saunders".

"Stevie.. the super wants to see you" she nodded slightly as Neil called to her as he passed into his own office. She rose to her feet and began to make her way to Jacks office. She knocked lightly on the door and smiled as he called her in. She glanced briefly at Smithy who stood in the middle of the room, looking sheepish before to Jack. "DS Moss... I am going to ask you once.. is there something going on between yourself and Inspector Smith?" Jack asked. She glanced nervously at Smithy before back to Jack, "I dont understand Sir.." she began before he interupted. "Are you emotionally involved?" he barked. She opened her mouth, she knew she had to speak but was unsure what words to say. Smithy cut her off "With all due respect Sir.. what happens outside the station has nothing to do with our work..." Jack interupted "No it shouldnt... but what you get up to on my time does". Stevie sighed glancing at her boyfriend "Yes Sir.. we are emotionally involved but we have no intentions of letting our relationship effect our work... we will remain proffesional at all times". Jack sighed "So you havent let your relationship come before your work?". Stevie rolled the question around in her head until Smithy answered "No Sir.. we have and intend to remain proffesional at all times". Jack nodded "That is all for now.. I will be looking futher into this matter I can assure you". They both nodded before walking from the room, once outside he pulled the door shut he could see that she was waiting to grill him about what had happened before she got there, but he interupted before she had a chance "We can talk later.. I will come round after shift". She smiled and nodded before she headed towards CID and he went in the other direction towards uniform.

He knocked on the door and smiled as she let him in, she gestured to the black holdall he had gripped tightly in his hands and smiled "I know we are good together Smithy... but I think its a bit soon to be moving in.." He smirked "I thought I would end up staying the night again so.. it saves having to go back to mine in the morning..". She nodded as he made his way into the living room, she rested down next to him on the sofa "What did Meadows say before I got there?". He smiled "Im fine.. thanks for asking Stevie". She laughed placing a quick kiss to his lips "Sorry... are you ok?". He nodded "Yeah... he said Saunders had been to see him.. told him we were acting very unproffesionaly on the training". She sighed "So he was behind it... he is trying to ruin my life". Smithy lent into her lips and placed the most gentle kiss before grinning at her "He is not gunna split us up... me and you Stevie.. its for life". She grinned, she couldnt help but grin. He smirked "Dont laugh at me Moss". She shook her head "Im not you're sweet". He smiled "Ssshhhh... your ruin my reputation". She laughed, even harder so at the hurt look on his face, she lent in and placed a kiss to his lips. "So anyway what else did Meadows say?" she asked once she had recomposed herself. He smirked slightly at the slight grin still tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Just that he is going to be keeping a watchfull eye on us... we need to make sure we are proffesional at work Stevie... our jobs could be on the line if we arent". She nodded "Well... I guess I will just have to make the most of you when we are at home then Inspector Smith". He grinned as he lent into her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :-) xxx<strong>

**I have plans for another story after this one and have started to write it, but I really want to co write one, which I have a few ideas for but at the moment no one to actually write it with. It will be afew weeks before Im ready to start writing it but if anyone is interested in writing it with me please PM me thanks :-) xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you becky7654 for your review of chapter sixteen. hope you all enjoy this chapter. please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

When she woke the next morning she smiled at him as he layed next to her grinning. "Have you been watching me sleep?" she asked. He laughed "Only for about five minutes.." he placed his hand softly to her face and grinned "You are so beautiful when you sleep.. and quiet which is very unusual for you". She huffed sligtly before climbing to her feet "I am going to have a shower.. can you amuse yourself for half hour?" she asked with a smirk pulling at her mouth. He grinned "Not as well as you can amuse me". She grinned before disapearing towards the bathroom. After her shower she made her way into the kitchen and smiled as he cooked some food. "What are you making?" she asked. He grinned "Breakfast". She gestured to the cuboard "There is cereal Smithy". He nodded "I know... but you cant beat sausage, egg, beans and fried bread eh darlin'". She sighed "It is shocking that you can eat all that for breakfast and still catch criminals". He smiled "What is shocking Stevie is that you dont have any bacon". She grinned "Yeah because you havent quite got enough there". He smiled "You not want none?". She shook her head "I will stick with my toast thanks". She walked over and grabbed some bread and pushed it into the toaster. "Do you want to do something after work tonight?" she asked. He grinned "You asking me on a date DS Moss?". She smiled "I was just thinking maybe we could go to the cinema... sit in the back row..". He nodded "Ok.. but I get to pick the film". She sighed "Ok deal".

They travelled to work seperatly and began there day as any other, deciding it was best to avoid each other as much as possible. Stevie had been at her desk a few hours when she saw him come into CID, she watched him for a few minutes as he descretly winked at her before disapearing into Neils office. She waited for him to come back out before rising to her feet and following him from CID. "Are you trying to get me sacked DS Moss?" he asked a slight smirk on his face. She shook her head "Have you had your refs yet.. I thought we could go for lunch". He nodded "I will meet you in that cafe on Spicer Street in half hour". She nodded "I cant wait". They had there lunch and returned unnoticed. She had been back at her desk about an hour when her phone rang. "DS Moss.." she answered it. "Hello Blondie.. how are you?" his voice spat through the phone. She shook her head "You are ment to be leaving me alone... I have stoped the case.. we are finished". She could hear the grin in his voice "I am... I just want a favour". She laughed "And you are expecting to get it from me?". He laughed "Unless you want the photos to become public then yes.. I need an alibi for tonight..." she interupted "Why?". He smiled "That isnt important you just make sure you can say you were with me". She sighed "And if I dont?". He grinned "The photos will be in the first class post to Sunhill tomorrow". She nodded "Ok..". He interupted "Good... anyone asks I came to yours for a drink". She nodded "Ok fine".

The day slowly drifted past and Stevie had decided there was no harm in still going out with Smithy, nobody would ever find out that she had. She got herself dressed up and grinned as he knocked on the front door. "Stevie you look great" he smiled. She came out the door and pulled it shut "You are gunna love the film" he grinned. She smiled "What is it?". He laughed "The Woman In Black... its ment to be scary". She laughed "I am not scared of a silly film Smithy". He grinned as he lent gently into her lips. "We will see DS Moss". They sat in the back corner of the cinema and at every chance he made her jump, even causing her to scream at one point, so the people infront of them turned to stare. "Not scared of a silly movie" he laughed as he lent into her ear. She turned and glared at him "Its you" she whispeared as his lips slowly seeked out hers, his hands began to wander over her breasts as he slipped his tounge deep into her mouth. She pulled away "We arent a couple of randy teenagers Smithy... keep your hands to yourself". He laughed as he ran his hand up the inside of her leg "Stevie.. we are at the cinema.. its my right to have a grope". She smiled turning her attention back to the film. She felt his mouth gently push against her neck, he nibbled gently on her skin, she tried in vain to ignore him, but he was driving her wild. She slipped her hand onto the top of his trousers and grinned at him "Inspector Smith.. you need to control yourself" she whispeared. She felt his hand gently pulling at the button on her trousers and she moved slightly to allow him to slip his hand into her knickers. He slipped his fingers in and out of her for the next ten minutes of so, she was biting down hard on her lip to stop herself screaming out in pleasure. As the credits began to roll he lent into her ear and smiled "Come on" She watched as he rearranged his trousers to hide his excitement. He led the way to the toilets and glanced round before pulling her inside and into a cubical, within seconds he had ripped her clothes off and was making love to her, neither of them caring if anyone else came into the toilets.

Arriving home she smiled as he walked her to her door "Are you going home as you have already had a shag?". He shook his head "Is that what you think of me?". She smiled slightly "No.. I was joking.." he interupted "so am I invited in or not... cause I'll get my bag if I am". She nodded "Corse". Once inside they rested down onto the sofa and he cuddled her and kissed her not once trying to take things any futher. They spent the night wrapped up in each other, just enjoying each others company, acting like a normal happy couple. When they went to bed he stripped off to his underwear and climbed in next to her. "Stevie I erm... what you said earlier.. you know Im not only after a shag dont you?". She rested her head down onto his chest "Yeah corse". He smiled "Cause I do love you Stevie.. more than you could ever imagine". She glanced up "I love you too" she pushed herself up and placed a kiss to his lips "We better get some sleep Inspector Smith".

She had been at her desk about half an hour when the phone on her desk rang "DS Moss". "Serge... its Nate.. Im in the front office and there are two officers from MIT here to see you". Stevie shook her head "What?". Nate continued "They said its urgent". She smiled "Ok I will be right down". She made her way down the stairs and smiled to Nate, she noticed Smithy appear behind him in the office before she guided the officers into the front interview room. "How can I help?" she asked. The officers both smiled before one of them spoke "We are invesigating a murder and our suspect has said he was with you.. last night a Mr Tom Saunders?". She sighed slightly "I erm... I.." she stuttered. "Come on DS Moss... either you were with him last night or not?". Smithys voice startled her from the door way "She was with me last night...". She turned to face him "Smithy can you give us a second". He shook his head glancing between the two officers "You gunna tell me whats going on Stevie?".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

"Smithy please... can you just give us a minute.." she smiled. He shook his head "Whats going on Stevie?". She smiled walking over to him "Its to do with Saunders... Please Smithy". He glanced between the two officers "Inspector Smith.." he introduced himself "Whats going on?". The officers smiled slightly "We are investigating a murder that took place last night... we have reason to believe Mr Saunders is involved..". Smithy glared at her "You arent seriously thinking of saying you was with him" she just remained silent. He shook his head "He is blackmailing her..". She interupted "Smithy" he ignored her "He has some photos of her.. which he has been using to blackmail her for the last few days... she was with me last night at the cinema on Hiltop Road... check the CCTV". One of the officers nodded "Thank you... we will". They moved towards the door and Smithy pulled it open for them "The murder... who was the victim?" he asked as they made there way through the door. They glanced between each other before turning back to him "We shouldnt tell you.. but as you are an Inspector we will make an exception.. it was a Miss Donna Wright" he watched them walk away before turning back to Stevies horrified face "Donna.." she repeated. He nodded "Are you ok Stevie?". She shook her head "Not really".

Stevie spent the afternoon sitting at her desk, she was worried sick of what Tom was capable of and he had a habbit of slipping through the system, and he didnt like her before but if she was the reason he gets convicted she would be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. She sighed as he rested down onto her desk "I have nothing to say to you". He shook his head "I did it for you Stevie... he would of kept expecting you to give him an alibi... think about Donna and her son". She glared at him "If you had done the right thing by Donna all them years ago I wouldnt of been in this mess and she would still be alive". He stood up "Thats not fair Stevie" he made his way to the door "The officers are back to see you" he called back to her.

She walked into the front interview room and smiled between the two officers. "DS Moss..." they placed a photo of her and Smithy from the previous night to the table "This proves you wernt with Tom Saunders last night" she sighed running her eyes over the photo of her wrapped up in Smithys arms. "Are you going to tell us what is going on?". She smiled "I went on an army training corse where he works... he took a dislike to me" she rested down onto a chair and watched as the officers sat down oppisite her. "He threatened to rape me.. he had Inspector Smith beaton up because of me". The officers glanced at each other before back to Stevie "Carry on DS Moss". She nodded "When we finished the training.. I started doing some digging.. I found out he had raped a woman Donna Wright with some other men.. I even found a witness but.. when he found out what I was doing he sent some men round to my flat... they took indecent photos of me and he said if I didnt do as I was told he would send them to everyone I work with". "Do you have eviedence he was involved?". Stevie shook her head "No.. he addmitted it to me and to Inspector Smith but we have no hard eviedence.. I was determinned to bring him down but Im starting to think Im better off out of it". The officers shook there heads "Sorry but its too late for that.. we need you to make a statement". She shook her head "What about the photos?". "He cant send them out from prison DS Moss... you have to think of Donna Wright". Stevie nodded.

She knocked lightly on his office door and smiled as he called her in "Can I have a word Sir?" she asked the older man as he looked up from his desk "Of corse Stevie... come in". She walked in and pushed the door closed "I thought I should inform you I have been involved in a MIT case". Jack put his pen down and gestured to the seat oppisite him "Sit down Stevie". She smiled to him "I erm... Im being blackmailed Sir.. I have done the right thing and made a statement but I thought I should inform you". He nodded "Ok.. I think you need to fill me in on this case... is Inspector Smith involved?". She shook her head "I have told him what is going on but he is not directly involved and I dont want it effecting his career". Jack smiled "I am going to do everything I can to stop it effecting yours too Stevie".

Arriving outside his front door she sighed before knocking, he pulled the door open and she held out the cans of beer in her hands "Peace offering". He shook his head "Give me one good reason I shouldnt slam the door in your face after what you said" she smiled "Because you love me... and I brought you beer". He moved aside for her to walk in and watched as she made her way into the living room. When he walked in she was stood just in from the door way, he pointed to the sofa "You gunna sit down or what". She nodded and moved over to the sofa "I am really sorry for what I said.. it wasnt fair.. it wasnt your fault... none of it". He nodded "Ok". She shook her head "Thats it.. your just gunna say ok?". He nodded "I have nothing else to say.. I love you nothing will change that...". She interupted "You are angry with me?". He smiled slightly "Im not angry Stevie... Im upset that you actually blame me for what happened to you.. what happened to Donna yeah I know Im partly to blame for that but what happened to you.. Stevie I would do anything to protect you..". She interupted "I know... I know that". He gestured to the door as he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and began fiddling with it "Maybe you should go Stevie". She shook her head "No.. I want to sort this out". He smiled "Well I dont". She stared at him as he played on his phone, she could tell he was just trying to distract himself from her. "I love you... Smithy I love you" she pulled the phone from his hand "Oi.. give it back" he stressed. She chucked the phone to the chair next to her before grabbing his hands. He shook his head as she lent into his lips "You cant just kiss me Stevie and think that makes it all ok". She glanced down and smiled slightly "I am so sorry Smithy.. if you want me to go.. I will go but if you love me and you want to make us work then say Smithy.. its down to you". He glanced at the door before back to her, he moved from her grips and grabbed for his phone. She nodded "Ok... ok I will... I'll go". He wrapped his arm round her wrist as she stood up before placing his phone to the sofa "I was turning it off...". She smiled slightly "Do you want me to stay?". He nodded as he glanced down "Yeah.. I do... I love you". She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers "I love you too" she lent down gently placing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, please review thanks :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

"D'you need a lift into work darlin?" he asked as he lent over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek. "No.. Im in court first thing.." Stevie replied. He smiled "Im not in until this afternoon..." he paused as he squeezed his shoulders "Dont worry Stevie... they will through away the key". She nodded slightly "What if they dont... he has the photos.. somewhere he has them photos of me". Smithy smiled "I wouldnt mind a copy of them". She glared at him as she pushed past him, he grabbed her arm "Im joking... oi.. Im joking... Stevie.." he pulled her towards where he now lent on the kitchen side "The photos are long gone Moss... just forget about them". She nodded "I know.. I know" she rested into his arms "I love you". He kissed the top of her head "I love you too Moss... I am gunna take you out for dinner when we finish work tonight.. celebrate". She nodded "Or drown our sorrows". He smiled "They have got enough evidence to lock him away for Donna's murder... the blackmail is just to back it up... dont panic". She nodded "See you tonight Smithy".

Arriving at the station Smithy made his way into his office and rested down, he smiled as Jack walked in "How was Stevie this morning?". He shook his head "Not good... she is putting on a brave face but she thinks its all gunna back fire on her". Jack nodded "Well that may well happen". Smithy smiled slightly "I know.. but I keep telling myself it wont.. Stevie will fall apart if them photos end up being sent out". Jack smiled "Well we have got through the last few weeks with nothing". Smithy watched as Jack walked from the room before switching his computer on. He smiled as Mel knocked on the door "This was dropped off in the front office for you Sir". Smithy smiled before taking the large brown envelope from the young PC "Thanks Mel". He ripped it open and sighed as he glanced at the photos inside. He pulled out the note and read the words before pushing himself to his feet and making his way to the door.

He pulled up outside the courts and phoned her mobile "I need to talk to you... come outside" he stressed down the phone before hanging up. He smiled as she walked over and climbed in the car next to him. "What are you doing here Smithy?" she asked, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Smithy passed her the envelope and watched as she pulled it open "It was delieved to me this morning". She sighed as she read the note "Unless I change my evidence the photos will be sent to Sunhill" she sighed glancing at the note. He shook his head "I didnt know what to do Stevie... I mean we can track this person down.. have him charged". She sighed "It will be to late.. if I go in there and give evidence everyone will see these photos Smithy". He nodded "Change your evidence". She shook her head "I know you are trying to protect me Smithy... but I cant let Donna down.. I have to do it for her and her son.." she glanced down "I can understand if you dont want to stand by me... if you cant love me after this..." he interupted "Stevie..." he lent in gently kissing her lips "If anything.. I will love you more.. I dont care if anybody see's them photos all that matters to me is you.. I dont want you to be upset.. but you know what the right thing to do is". She nodded "I have to go and give my evidence... see you later".

"How'd it go?" he asked as he passed her in the station exit. She sighed "They made me out to be a liar... they used us as his defence.. he said we are setting him up". Smithy kissed her lips "I love you.. I will see you tonight..". He smiled as he turned back to her "I told Jack about the letter this morning... he had got Mickey and Terry looking into it". she nodded "Ok thanks Smithy". She made her way up to CID and smiled "Morning". Max glared at her as he walked past her "More like afternoon DS Moss". She shook her head as he left "I have been in court". She sat down at her desk and smiled to Jo as she approached "This has been dropped off for you". Stevie took the envelope and sighed, she had already seen one of them today "Who dropped it off Jo?". Jo smiled "A bloke in a black leather jacket and jeans". Stevie nodded as she pulled her phone out to ring Mickey.

When Smithy returned to the station from court he made his way straight to CID and glanced round for the small blonde. "You see Stevie?" he asked Banksy. "No sorry Gov... she went out about an hour ago". Smithy nodded before heading back out the office and down the stairs. He walked into his office and rested down at his desk, picking his mobile up he called her number "Hello" she answered the phone. "Stevie its me... where are you?" he asked. "Im at home... Jack told me I couldnt concentrate and to go home". He sighed "Ok... well the jury is out.. I will let you know when I hear something". She replied "Ok thanks Smithy... I will see you soon yeah" and with that she hung up.

"Inspector Smith... a word please.." Jack smiled as he approached Smithy in the canteen. The two men headed to a table and rested down "We have arrested a Mr Simon Gill... he is responsible for the photos you and Stevie recieved". Smithy grinned "So thats it... its over". Jack sighed "He said he has sent the photos out already... we did recover some from his property but it is just a matter of waiting and seeing". Smithy sighed "D'you want me to tell Stevie?". Jack nodded "Yeah but the jury is in... you should go back and see what he gets". Smithy nodded before rising to his feet "Cheers Sir". He made his way to the male locker room and changed from his uniform, passing Jo in the corridor he smiled "Im knocking off early... you be ok?"  
>She nodded "Corse Gov... see you tomorrow".<p>

He knocked lightly on her front door and smiled as she pulled the door open "Hey... what are you doing here?" she asked. "I have come to take you for dinner.." she interupted "Sorry Smithy... Im not really in the mood". He nodded "I thought you'd say that... which is why I brought a chinese with me". She grinned "Thank you". She let him in and gestured to him to sit in the living room. She returned a few minutes later with two plates and rested down next to him. "I went back to court Stevie.. he got life... and has to serve a mininum of fithteen years.. he is out of our lives". She smiled slightly placing a kiss to his lips. "I have bad news as well Stevie". She sighed "Go on then". He smiled slightly "Mickey arrested the bloke who sent the photos to us.." she interupted "Thats good". He smiled "He has said he has already sent the photos out". She glanced down "I erm... ok.. I will just have to deal with it". Smithy placed his hand to the back of her head and pulled her tight into his chest "You know that... whatever happens Stevie.. I will stand by you". She kissed his lips "Everyone is gunna see them... everyone will see me naked Smithy". He glanced down and she noticed him bite on his lip slightly "Stevie... if it happens it happens... you are fucking beautiful..." she interupted "I still dont want anybody seeing them" he sighed "I know... but if they do.. we will get through it together.. but tonight I think we should forget that and concentrate on the fact we got a murderer sent down today". She watched as he placed the food cartons to the table and pulled on her hand "Smithy... Im not really in the mood". He shook his head "I have something to show you" he pulled her to her feet and out towards the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Only one more chapter to go, will put it up soon. :-) xxxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the reviews throughout this story. They really do mean a lot. I hope you enjoy the last chapter please review. xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

"Where are you taking me?" she asked a slight grin on her face as he pulled her down the steps leading to her flat. "To prove I dont care if everyone see's you naked.. that its not a big deal". She smiled as he paused in the middle of the dark street,  
>he glanced round as the usual curtains twitched and a few people from the pub at the end of the road glanced up at the couple before he began to pull at the buttons on his shirt. She moved to him and grabbed his hands "What are you doing?". He smiled before pulling his hand from hers and undoing the next buttons on his shirt. "Smithy stop it" she grinned as he pulled the shirt from his chest. She grinned as he passed it too her "Smithy... my neighbors will call the police" she smiled as he began to losen his belt "Ok.. I believe you.. its not a big deal" she smiled. He grinned "You are just saying that". She shook her head "Im not Smithy... come inside". She moved over and grabbed his hands as he pulled the belt from the jeans and started to undo his jeans. "Smithy" she grinned grabbing his hand as the curtains began flickering more than she had ever seen before. "Ok.. I do care about the photos but you dont need to get yourself nicked for indecent exposure". He smiled "Then everyone at the station will see me naked too". She smiled "I love you". He nodded "I love you too.. what ever happens" She smiled "I know you do Smithy". He lent down placing his lips on to hers, he kissed her for a few minutes, her hands running over his bare back "Come inside.. you are frezzing Smithy". He smiled "I havent finished my strip yet". She grinned "come and finish it in the bedroom". He smiled "I thought you wernt in the mood". She placed her hands gently to his chest and grinned "I have changed my mind".<p>

As she layed in bed wrapped up in his arms, despite how bad things were it always seemed better when she was with him. He lent down and placed his lips gently onto hers "I love you so much Stevie" he grinned. She shook her head "Not again" she smiled as he kissed her shoulder. "You always assume I want to shag you... I just want a cuddle Stevie... I just want to be close to you". She lent up into his lips "I love you too". Hearing the knock on the door she smiled to him as she wrapped her silky white blanket round her body and moved from the bed. "Ignore it" her Smiled grabbing for her hand. She shook her head "It might be important... and Im gunna heat the chinese back up anyway". He sighed before grabbing his underwear and jeans from the floor.

"Hi.. what are you doing here?" Stevie smiled to the two men in the door way. "Your neighbour rang us about some inaproprite behaviour... are you on your own Stevie?" Callum asked glancing at Leon. She shook her head "No Im not" Callum smirked "Ok..  
>we need to speak to your friend". She nodded and showed the men into the living room "I will be back in a minute". She walked out the door and caught Smithy as he walked from the bedroom pushing him back inside "Its Callum and Leon.. my neighbour has called them..". He smiled slightly "Where is my shirt.. I will go and talk to them". She shook her head "They will work out we are together". Smithy grinned "Most people have already worked it out... we might as well confirm what everyone has been saying about us". She sighed "Ok.. I will get your shirt". She walked out the bedroom to find the two men waiting impatiently in the hall "Stevie we are really busy". She nodded "I erm.. ok.." she pulled the door and gestured the half naked man out of her bedroom. He smiled slightly between the two officers "How can I help you?". The two men looked at each other lost for words. "A woman rang us Gov.. said you were acting strangly in the street". Smithy smiled slightly "Look we all know you are not gunna arrest me... so is there anything else.. I wanna get on with me dinner" he gestured into the living room at the chinese food still resting on the table. Callum smirked "I bet thats not all you want to get on with... judging by DS Moss's lack of clothes". Smithy smiled turning to face Stevie for a second before back to the two men "Anything else?". Callum shook his head "No.. I dont think so.. can we assure Mrs Crossworth from next door you will be acting normally?". Smithy smiled "I will be on my best behaviour". The two men made there way towards the door.<p>

Smithy pushed the door shut before turning back to the small blonde wrapped up in her covers "Everyone will know about us by tomorrow Smithy" she smiled. He nodded "I dont care... all that matters to me.. is you" he moved over and pushed his lips gently onto her shoulder "Now DS Moss.. do you want this chinese or do you want to go back to bed". She gestured to the front door "You told them you wanted your chinese". He nodded "I didnt want to tell them I was intending to go in there and spend the rest of the night with you cuddled up in my arms". She grinned "So you not intending to do anything else in the bedroom then?". He shook his head "Nope... a cuddle is all you are getting from me". she dropped the covers to the floor "You sure about that Inspector Smith". He grinned "You are a fucking minx DS Moss... get you arse in that bedroom".

Arriving in CID the next day Stevie smiled slightly as she rested down at her desk. She felt someone lean into her shoulder and jumped slightly as Mickey spook "I have some good news for you..." she smiled turning to face the young blonde detective "And what is that DC Webb?". He grinned "Simon Gill... the bloke we nicked with the photos... has admitted he didnt send any more out". She sighed "Thank god... thank you Mickey.. I am so pleased". Mickey grinned "Now I have been hearing some romours about you and a certain Inspector?". She smiled "It doesnt take long does it". Mickey smirked "So its true that uniform attended a call out at your place and he was in your bedroom.. wearing next to nothing". She smiled slightly turning back to her computer screen "No comment DC Webb". He smiled "Well if you and lover boy can drag yourselves away from the bedroom tonight... I think you owe me a drink". She nodded "You're on.. I will meet you in the pub after shift".

He squezzed on her hand as they crossed the pub car park "Everyone is gunna be talking about us". He nodded "Where have you been all day Moss we have been the hot topic of the station all day". She smiled "So everyone knows we are sleeping together then". He stopped and released her hand from his grip, she turned back to face him "Why do I feel like I am just a shag to you?". She shook her head "You arent Smithy... I love you". He smiled "Really... cause everything comes back to sex". She grinned "Well you are the first bloke to complain about to much sex Inspector Smith". He glanced down "Im not complaining... I just want to be more than a quick bunk up". She nodded "I have never felt about anyone the way I do about you... you Dale Smith are my happy ending". She moved over and lent up into his lips, she stood in his arms for several seconds until the voices of the uniformed staff could be heard calling out "Get in there". "Give her one for me Smithy". She smiled as Smithy glared over at Nate, Ben and Leon. She placed her hands gently to his face "I love you Dale Smith". He nodded "I love you too Stevie Moss". She chuckled "Lets go and let everyone know we are together... and we are in love".

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review. xxxx**


End file.
